L'amour du danger
by Karamiel
Summary: Hisoka est une personne fourbe, il aime jouer avec le danger, maintenant qu'il peux se battre contre Kuroro ce sera jusqu'à la mort, mais Kuroro n'est pas de cet avis... HisokaXKuroro attention! Yaoi Time ! cette histoire sort de mon imaginaire et n'a rien à voir avec une suite d'évènement dans le manga.
1. L'amour du Danger

Hisoka est quelqu'un de fourbe, cruel et qui n'accorde aucune importance au passé. D'ailleurs personne ne le connais assez bien pour dire avec certitude, ce qu'il faisait avant d'être Hunter de la Black List ou encore qu'elle enfance il à bien pu avoir. Même Irumi qui est son « meilleur ami » ne le sais pas, si il le savais, il serais compliqué de savoir ce qu'il sais exactement, car il est tout aussi mystérieux qu'Hisoka.

Ce magicien fourbe ne vie que pour se battre, affronté le danger et défier la mort, c'est quelque chose qu'il adore et... qui l'excite, des pulsions sexuelle qui envahissent tout son corps et qui s'extériorise de façon violente, le combat est une sorte d'exutoire pour ses pulsions, c'est la seule manière qu'il à trouver pour exprimer sont "amour".

Il avais réussit à trouver deux merveilleux jouets lors de l'examen pour devenir Hunter. Gon et Kirua, était deux magnifiques victimes pour notre prédateur, mais ils étais encore bien trop jeunes pour pouvoir le satisfaire pleinement. Il devais attendre patiemment qu'ils arrivent à maturité pour pouvoir enfin se battre contre eux. Alors son objectif du moment c'était de battre Kuroro Lucifuru le chef de la brigade fantôme, cet homme excité Hisoka au plus haut point, mais à cause de la « malédiction » de Kurapika, celui ci avait perdu son nen... enfin il serais plus juste de dire qu'il avais perdu son droit de l'utiliser.

Heureusement pour Hisoka, le reste de l'araignée avais trouver un effaceur de nen, ce qui donnerais à Kuroro le droit de retrouver ses facultés, et enfin combattre notre magicien...

Au milieu de la nuit, dans des vieux bâtiments abandonnés, toute la bande de la brigade Fantôme était présente, pour voir la fin du calvaire de leur chef, et enfin entendre le son de sa voix. Tout le monde retenais son souffle observant en silence ce qui se passé dans la pièce.

L'effaceur de Nen se préparais à délivrer Kuroro de sa « malédiction ». Il fit une sorte de petite cérémonie vaudou, un monstre énorme fit son apparition, sortant des flammes comme un démon. C'était une sorte de gros vers de terre poilu, plus il avançais, et plus il laisser un liquide visqueux derrière lui. Il avais une grande bouche acéré de millier de dents, c'était la représentation vivante de la puissance du nen de Kurapika... ou plutôt de sa haine, c'était effrayant.

Le monstre s'enroula autour de Kuroro, puis posa sa bouche sur son coup et suça, suça, suça... une lumière émergea du corps de Kuroro, une lumière à la fois pure et malveillante. La pièce se refroidit aussi sec, le désespoir et la haine se dégager de cette lumière, toutes les émotions du jeune Kuruta était dans le corps de Kuroro. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et la lumière faiblissait, puis la bêtes vola en éclats. Kuroro se laissa tomber au sol, il était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, Nobunaga s'approcha de Kuroro, il tremblais un peu, la peur de l'échec l'avais saisit momentanément, il se ressaisit puis fini par demander :

-Kuroro...ça va ?

Machi et le reste de la bande observa de loin, Hisoka se tenais derrière Kuroro, observant avec insistance le dos du jeune chef, es ce que ça avais marché ? Il affiché une mine neutre toujours avec sont petit sourire narquois, mais intérieurement l'impatience le tenais par les tripes. Il était enflammé, il ne pouvais plus tenir, il était impératif que cela marche.

Kuroro repris doucement son souffle, il leva légèrement les yeux vers Nobu. Son regard était inexpressif comme à son habitude, mais une petite lueur vive se reflété dans ses pupilles.

Il se releva avec un peu de difficulté, une fois sur ses pieds, il tituba légèrement sur la droite, une fois stable sur ses deux pied, il ferma les yeux. Un long blanc s'installa, toute la pièce était prise d'une lourde atmosphère, tout les membres la brigade fixaient Kuroro et après quelques instant le corps de Kuroro s'enveloppa d'une lumière, entourant entièrement sont lumière était fluide et douce, mais aussi très puissante, c'était son nen, malgré les mois d'inaction, c'était comme si il n'avais jamais cessé de l'utiliser.

Kuroro afficha un petit sourire satisfait. Kuroro rouvrit les yeux, et fixa Nobunaga, il lui sourit brièvement, et lui répondu finalement :

-Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux .

On vit alors apparaître un large sourire sur le visage de Nobunaga, et le reste de la brigade lâchèrent un soupire de soulagement, et les sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs visages. Nobu frappa amicalement le dos de Kuroro tout en criant joyeusement :

-C'est enfin finis ! AH AH AH ! Nous pouvons reprendre nos activités AH AH AH ! Vous nous avez fait peur !

Machi fout un coup de pied à Nobu et Shizuku le frappe avec Deme, Nobu en colère crie :

-Aie !...MAIS CA VA PAS ?

-Si on veux reprendre nos activité, évite de frappé le Chef !

Machi et Nobu entamèrent une petite bagarre, Shizuku allez intervenir et frapper Nobu à l'arrière de la tête avec Deme, mais ce fut un bruit de cartes qui stoppa la dispute.

Hisoka lança une de ses cartes vers Kuroro, qui l'intercepta aussitôt. Il venais à peine de retrouver ses facultés, mais Hisoka le défia ouvertement, un large sourire vicieux c'était incrusté sur le visage de notre magicien.

Hisoka se mit à rire, un rire effrayant, il mit sa main sur son visage. Il essayer d'étouffer son rire, en vain, puis il dit d'un air amuser :

-Enfin, je vais enfin pouvoir me battre contre toi, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps hé hé hé !

Il lécha sa main et développa son aura, Machi réagit aussitôt et se plaça devant son chef. Elle développa à son tour son aura et sorti un fil de nen d'entre ses doigts, elle s'énerva et lui dit :

-Hisoka ! Il me semble que...

Kuroro lui fit signe d'arrêté, il développa son aura puis dit d'un air calme et posé :

-Je vais tenir ma promesse, je vais me battre contre toi, mais avant de commencer changeons d'endroit.

Hisoka acquiesça de la tête et replia son aura, puis Machi interloqué dit de manière surprise:

-Mais ! Chef !

-Machi, tu ne crois pas en moi ?

-Si, mais...

-tu pense que je peux perdre ?

-...

Machi détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvres inférieur, elle croyais en son chef, elle croyais en sa force, mais elle connaissais aussi Hisoka et sa force, mais aussi sa fourberie. Elle avais peur et était anxieuse, elle ne pouvais pas croire que son chef puissent se faire battre par quelqu'un. Mais en même temps, elle ne penser pas non plus qu'Hisoka puissent se faire battre, Kuroro sourit puis dit sereinement :

-Même sans la tête, l'araignée continuera de bouger, tu dois juste retenir ça.

Sur ces mots Kuroro et Hisoka disparurent, ils était partie en direction du lieu de combat. ils sortirent du bâtiment et s'engagèrent dans la forêt, ils courent côte à côte, pendant la couse Kuroro demanda calmement à Hisoka :

-Ou allons-nous nous battre ?

Hisoka qui avais pris la tête fixa Kuroro par dessus son épaule, puis il rigola sournoisement, et répondit d'un air amuser :

-dans un endroit où nous ne serons pas déranger~

Ils tracèrent un bout de chemin, au bout de trente minutes Hisoka s'arrêta, Kuroro fit de même. Ils était arrivé dans une plaine dégager, la lune se reflété dans le lac qui se trouver un peu plus loin, Hisoka pouffa de rire et fixa Kuroro, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans rien se dirent.

Ils restèrent immobile et muet, le vent souffler sur la plaine, puis un sifflement se fit entendre, Kuroro et Hisoka engagèrent le combat en même temps.

Hisoka se jeta sur Kuroro, celui ci l'esquiva habillement. Hisoka enchaîna une suite de coup de poings, Kuroro les para, puis lui donna un coup de pied, ce qu'Hisoka s'empressa d'esquivé. Les échanges de coup se faisait à grande vitesse, il était impossible de discerné ce qui se passé. Enchaînant les uns après les autres, coup de pieds, coup de poings, après quelques minutes Kuroro et Hisoka s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

Aucun des deux n'avais d'égratignure, Hisoka rigola, l'excitation monter en lui, un large sourire c'était dessiné sur son visage, ses muscles se crispèrent de plaisir. Il avais vraiment envie de combattre, cette force, cette envie, il ne pouvais plus tenir.

Kuroro quand à lui rester immobile, sont visage était neutre, il fixais Hisoka, un peu comme si il essayer de comprend ce à quoi celui-ci pensé. Quelques seconde passèrent et Kuroro finis par demander sur un ton monocorde:

-Hisoka, je peux te poser une question ?

-mh ? Oui ?

-pour quels raisons veux tu te battre contre moi ?

Hisoka eu l'air un peu surpris, ses sourcils se levèrent quelques instant, puis ils se mit à rire. Un éclat de rire assez sinistre, il se calma et dit avec un grand sourire :

-Parce que ça m'excite, tu est fort, incroyablement puissant. Je veux te battre parce que tu est puissant, il n'y à pas d'autre raison, hé hé hé! ~

-mmhhh... je vois.

Kuroro appuya sa main contre son menton et pris un air passif, son regard était toujours neutre. Il marmonnais quelques choses d'imperceptible, Hisoka se demandais ce qu'il pouvais bien faire. Le magicien ne pouvais plus attendre, il allais se jeté sur Kuroro, mais celui ci le stoppa dans sa lancer en lui disant :

-Tu ne prend du plaisir qu'en te battant, c'est ça, rien d'autre ne te stimule ?

Hisoka fut une nouvelle fois surpris par sa question, ce qui n'est pas dans son habitude, car Hisoka est quelqu'un de très intelligent et surtout très manipulateur. Il sais exactement ce à quoi pense les gens, mais avec Kuroro, c'est autre chose. Chercher à le comprendre c'est comme chercher à comprendre le principe même de l'existence.

Le rouquin n'arrivais pas à savoir ce à quoi pensé le jeune chef, et c'est quelques choses qui énerve un peu Hisoka, mais qui l'intrigue tout autant. Hisoka pris le temps de réfléchir quelques instant, songeur à cette question, il y avais bien autre chose qui le stimuler, mais c'était quelques chose de très "privé"...puis finit par répondre de manière assez sombre, mais toujours amuser :

-Exactement!~

Kuroro afficha un léger sourire, ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître une petite lueur de malice dans ces yeux. Il finit par dire avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

-très bien, nous allons vérifiez ça !

Hisoka resta bloquer sur ces paroles, « nous allons vérifiez ça ? » ou voulez-t-il en venir ? Hisoka se méfiais un peu, mais il décida tout de même à faire abstraction de ces paroles.

Kuroro disparut du champ de vision d'Hisoka, il réapparut à côté de lui. Kuroro l'attaqua avec un coup de poing, Hisoka le para et le frappa à son tour, mais il fut arrêté par un coup de pied de Kuroro, le coup de pied avais toucher Hisoka aux côtés. Kuroro avais entouré sa jambe de nen ce qui avais eu pour effet de décuplé la force de son attaque, Hisoka vola donc sur plusieurs mètres.

Hisoka était de plus en plus excité par ce combat, tout l'impressionné chez Kuroro son intelligence, sa force, sa vitesse tout en lui le passionné. C'était devenu une obsession de se battre contre lui.

Hisoka atterrit dans le lac, il coula un peu, puis une fois le fond toucher, il remonta à la surface. Kuroro l'avais suivit, il se jeta dans l'eau et attrapa Hisoka par le col et le plongea dans l'eau, il maintenais la tête de celui-ci sous l'eau.

Hisoka suffoquais, il attrapa le poignet de Kuroro et le serra de toute ses forces pour le faire lâchez prise, mais rien à faire il était plus fort que lui. Même si il était plus fort que lui, il était impossible qu'il puisse le maintenir ainsi sous l'eau. Hisoka décida de déployer son aura, mais rien ne se passa, comment était ce possible ? C'était une des capacités de Kuroro ? Hisoka était en Zetsu forcé. Il ne pouvais plus utiliser son nen.

Il était maintenant aussi faible qu'un être humain normal. Il n'avais pourtant pas abandonner le combat, et se débattais de toutes ses forces. Comment pouvait-il perdre le combat comme ça ? Ils n'avais pas encore utiliser son nen sur Kuroro, c'était impossible que ça finissent aussi vite. Hisoka voulais se battre, l'excitation était à son paroxysme.

L'air commencer à manquer, Hisoka perdait peu à peu connaissance, était ce la fin ? Apparemment non, Kuroro le sortie de l'eau juste avant que le magicien ne perde connaissance, il n'avais plus beaucoup de force.

Il était rester longtemps sous l'eau, une fois à la surface ces bras lui tombèrent le long du corps. Il reprenais son souffle avec un peu de difficulté, Hisoka avais l'air faible, voir même pitoyable. Lui qui est pourtant si fort, comment pouvait-il être si faible après ce combat, l'eau lui avais défait son maquillage et sa coiffure habituellement impeccable. ses cheveux roux était maintenant « détaché », quelques mèche lui retombaient sur le visage. Le fait qu'ils sois mouillé le rendait sexy, on voyais sa peau à travers ses vêtements. La lune qui était le seul éclairage naturel dans la plaine, éclairais une partie du visage d'Hisoka. Son expression était à la fois désespéré et combative, un sourire en coin apparaissait faiblement sur son visage.

Kuroro fixa intensément Hisoka, d'un regard de braise comme il n'en avais jamais fait auparavant. Son regard habituellement neutre c'était effacé à la vu d'Hisoka, du Hisoka affaiblit.

Les rôles était maintenant inversé, Kuroro afficha un sourire narquois, presque sadique puis il dit amuser, mais toujours de manière poser:

-es ce que tu es stimuler maintenant ?

Hisoka dans sa fierté rigola. C'était vraiment bon de se battre ainsi, il n'a jamais était plus près de la mort qu'en cet instant, il attrapa le poignet de Kuroro qui le maintenait à la surface. Il le serra de toute ses forces, puis regarda Kuroro dans les yeux, sont regard était brûlant, le désir de se battre avais accentué ses pulsions. Ses yeux or affiché clairement la lueur du défit, il essaya de répondre avec amusement comme à son habitude, mais sa voix défaillit un peu :

-Oui ! Je suis...très stimuler.

Hisoka était faible, mais la détermination était plus que présente dans son regard, à cette vu Kuroro sourit puis dit d'un air faussement ennuyer :

-C'est ennuyeux...

Ces quelques mot eu pour effet de déclencher le "mode on" d'Hisoka, son regard se fit plus menaçant que la normale. Il était affaiblit, mais il attrapa Kuroro par le col et approcha son visage du sien pour lui dire d'un air menaçant :

-Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas si je te tue alors !

Kuroro se mit à rire, un rire étouffé. Il obligea Hisoka à lâché sont col, puis il leva le poing en l'air. Il allais frappé une nouvelle fois Hisoka, celui ci l'attendais au tournant. Kuroro lança sont poing, mais à la place du coup de poing attendu. Kuroro saisit le menton d'Hisoka et rapprocha son visage du siens et dit très calmement :

-Je connais d'autre manière d'être stimulé, et c'est moins ennuyeux que de se battre.

Kuroro sourit brièvement, puis la seconde qui suivit, il rapprocha les lèvres d'Hisoka vers les siennes, et il l'embrassa langoureusement. Hisoka interloqué ne réagit pas, pour le coup, il avais vraiment était pris de court.

**_Bon il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce premiers chapitre, mais ça va aller en crescendo, a partir du prochain chapitre ça augmentera d'un niveau, mais les choses sérieuse commence à partir du chapitre 3... oui je suis longue à l'amorce, mais j'aime bien faire durée le plaisir~_**


	2. Pari dangereux

Kuroro avais franchit le pas, ses lèvres était collé à celle d'Hisoka. Celui-ci ne réagit pas de suite. Il réfléchissait ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui se passé, ils était en train de se battre, Hisoka était proche de la mort. Il ne pouvais plus utiliser son nen, et était sans défense, mais son ennemis venais de l'embrassé, alors qu'il était vulnérable.

Kuroro sera le corps d'Hisoka contre le siens, puis il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, jouant avec la langue du magicien , faisant des va et viens, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent quelques fois. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, le silence c'était fait une place entre les deux jeunes hommes, seul le bruit du vent se faisait entendre.

Hisoka avais repris ses esprits, alors voilà ce que voulais dire le « Je connais d'autre manière d'être stimulé, et c'est moins ennuyeux que de se battre. » ça eu pour effet d'amuser Hisoka. Il décida de jouer le jeu et renchérie en jouant à son tour avec la langue de Kuroro, puis il la mordit.

Kuroro ne réagit pas son visage resta inexpressif. Il regarda droit dans les yeux le magicien, le regard de celui-ci affichais clairement de l'excitation et de l'amusement. Hisoka desserra ses dents, Kuroro « repris sa langue » un peu de sang coulé sur un des coins de sa bouche. Kuroro sourit puis cracha le sang qu'il avais dans la bouche, puis s'essuya avec une de ses main, il tenais toujours Hisoka dans ses bras, celui-ci lui dit amuser :

-Je ne savais pas, que le grand chef de la brigade Fantôme avais ce genre de penchant, pour moi tu n'était qu'une bûche inexpressive excessivement forte. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ce genre de chose t'attirais fu fu fu !

Kuroro ne réagit pas, il esquissa juste un léger sourire, ce qui fit rire sournoisement Hisoka. Un sourire fière resta accroché à ses lèvres, et il planta son regard dans celui de Kuroro, qui fit de même.

Kuroro laissa glisser un de ses doigts sur le visage d'Hisoka, il restait un peu de maquillage sous l'œil du magicien, il l'essuya soigneusement. Le jeune chef sourit brièvement et répondit enfin à la remarque d'Hisoka :

-ce genre de chose ? Tu veux parler de sexe ?

Il afficha un sourire assez pervers, un sourire qui n'avais jamais était vu sur son visage. Sur ces mots, il laissa sa main parcourir le dos d'Hisoka, glissant à la cambrure de ses Reins. Il saisit une des fesses d'Hisoka, ce qui fit rire celui-ci, le magicien attrapa le cou du chef, et il serra sa main et dit sournoisement :

-ce jeu m'amuse aussi, mais seulement quand c'est moi qui domine fu hu hu!~ et te dominer ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère me battre contre toi !

Kuroro sourit, puis dit sur un ton de défi :

-me dominé ? Tu pense pouvoir le faire ? Pfff~ tu aime le danger, donc je veux te proposer un petit jeu...

Hisoka regarda Kuroro, il était à la fois intrigué et intéressé parce qu'il disait. Kuroro repris sur un ton plus amuser :

-Et si on parié sur celui qui sera dominé ?

Hisoka, fut un peu étonné de cette proposition, mais il se mit à rire, es ce que c'est du au ton de défie ? En tout cas ce petit jeu éveilla son intérêt, mais il cacha cet intérêt et pris un air un peu plus sérieux et demanda narquoisement :

-Ce jeu à l'air amusant, mais qu'allons nous parié ?~

Kuroro, répondit spontanément, tout en esquissant un sourire sombre :

-Nos vie, celui qui se fera prendre fera don de sa vie à celui qui l'aura soumis.

Le visage d'Hisoka se fit blanc, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse, mais celle-ci éveilla un délicieux intérêt en lui. Il passa un bras autour du cou de Kuroro et l'embrassa, puis il se décrocha de ses lèvres et dit malicieusement :

-Je joue ~

Kuroro fit un sourire satisfait, il resserra la prise qu'il avais autour d'Hisoka, et le souleva. Il le sorti hors de l'eau, il le tenais sur son épaule. Hisoka fut pris de cours, il ne dit rien, il essaya de faire lâchez prise à Kuroro, mais celui-ci fit comme si Hisoka ne se débattez pas et ils sortirent de l'eau. Kuroro jeta Hisoka contre un arbre, puis il s'assit sur lui, et retira sa chemise, il était maintenant torse nu et au dessus d'Hisoka.

Hisoka se fracassa contre l'arbre, il se dit que Kuroro devais être du genre sadique, mais deux sadique qui veulent coucher ensemble ça ne le fait pas. Hisoka avait une longueur d'avance sur Kuroro, il était sur de le dominer car il avais plus d'expérience, alors il décida de jouer un peu avec lui...avant de le prendre.

Et à son étonnement Kuroro était un peu son genre, il lui faisait de l'effet. Hisoka avais déjà remarquer qu'il était doté d'une beauté sombre, mais Kuroro ne l'intéressé que pour sa force, et avec l'eau qui ruisselé sur son torse et son visage, ça le rendais sexy et réveilla l'instinct de prédateur de notre magicien.

Kuroro observa le torse d'Hisoka, on pouvais voir sa peau à travers le tissus, ce qui faisait jubiler intérieurement Kuroro, mais il n'eut pas le temps de rire longtemps. Hisoka se redressa, attrapa les cheveux de Kuroro et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il passa sa main sur le torse de Kuroro caressant doucement ses côtes, le visage inexpressif de Kuroro lui avais donner envie de le voir crié et pleurer sous lui, succomber au plaisir charnel.

Il penser encore au combat, mais son objectif premier avais changer, maintenant c'était Hisoka qui se trouver au-dessus, et il allais en profité pour faire une multitude de chose au jeune chef que celui-ci ne connaissais pas encore.

Il attrapa les mains de Kuroro pour les maintenirs au dessus de sa tête. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une deuxième fois. Tout en l'embrassant, il fit glisser une de ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire, s'attardant sur un de ses tétons, il descendit lentement vers le bas ventre de Kuroro jetant de temps en temps un œil vers son partenaire.

Il regarda l'expression de Kuroro, celui-ci ne sourcillé pas, il regarder tranquillement Hisoka faire. Seul sont sourire amuser faussement caché apparaissais sur son visage, ce sourire à eu don d'énervé Hisoka. Il se décida à être un peu plus violent . Il embrassa le torse de Kuroro, le mordant à quelques endroits sensibles. Il descendit de plus en plus, s'attardant parfois pour le lécher. Kuroro ne résistais pas, ce qui joua encore plus sur les nerfs d'Hisoka, il dit en contenant son énervement :

-Si tu ne bouge pas , tu risque de perdre~

Il sourit malicieusement, et comme Kuroro ne répondit pas. Il pensa naïvement qu'il c'était résigné à être le passif, peut être que c'était ce qu'il voulais depuis le début, être pris par Hisoka. Il ne réfléchit pas plus loin, Kuroro était insaisissable on ne savais jamais à quoi il pouvais bien penser, et l'envie de le voir plié sous le plaisir était la seule chose que lui dicté son cerveau.

Il se releva et sans se méfié, il commença à retirer son haut, mais Kuroro profita de ce bref instant d'inattention pour se relever et l'empêcha de finir. En une fraction de seconde, il obligea Hisoka à mettre ses mains dans son dos et il les attacha avec le vêtement de celui-ci. Hisoka n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il avais maintenant les mains liées. Il essaya de se détaché, mais il était toujours en Zetsu forcé, sa force pur à elle seule n'arriver pas à déchiré le vêtement.

Kuroro avais maintenant un sourire malsain accroché au visage, Hisoka tenta encore une fois puis il finis par dire légèrement énervé :

-Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Détache moi !

Hisoka qui est habituellement si calme était un peu déstabilisé, a quoi pouvais bien pensé le jeune chef de la brigade ? Kuroro se mit à rire sournoisement, il se rapprocha du visage d'Hisoka comme pour l'embrasser, mais il s'arrêta et lui murmura à son oreille d'une voix inhabituellement suave :

-J'aime ce type de jeu ! Surtout quand mon partenaire est vierge.

Il se releva pour fixer Hisoka, celui-ci se mit à exploser de rire, les larmes aux yeux, il finis par dire :

-Moi ? Vierge ? Hé hé hé ! HA HA HA HA HA!

Kuroro dit gentiment :

-Je ne doute pas que tu ne sois plus vierge, mais...

Il attrapa le menton du magicien, le releva vers lui et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres et dit malicieusement :

-certaine partie de ce corps n'ont jamais était utiliser, je me trompe ? Celle là et celle ci

Il avais poser une de ses mains libre sur les fesses d'Hisoka qui poussa un léger gémissement qu'il cacha habillement, mais cela n'avais pas échapper au jeune chef.

Hisoka voyais où il voulais en venir, mais il n'allais pas se laisser faire, il se débattit un peu, mais Kuroro le plaqua au sol. Le magicien tenta de s'en sortir et essaya de garder la face et il menti habillement en rigolant :

-hé hé hé ! comment peut tu être aussi sur de ce que tu dit ?

-tout à l'heure tu à bien dit « ce jeu m'amuse aussi, mais seulement quand c'est moi qui domine », ce qui signifie que tu est encore vierge de ce coté.

-J'ai dit que je préféré dominé, ça ne veux en aucun cas dire que je ne l'ai jamais était.

-avec ton caractère fière, il est très peu probable que tu te sois laissé faire, tu aime être le plus fort. C'est pourquoi tu préfère dominé, et à moins que la personne ai était plus forte que toi, tu ne te serais jamais laisser faire, et même si c'était possible tu ne serais pas là devant moi en ce moment même, car un homme plus puissant que toi t'aurai tuer.

-Tu ma bien cerné fu fu fu ! Mais, qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà essayé par curiosité, et que c'est pour ça que je préfère être celui qui domine.

-mmmhhh... Je vois,et bien ce serais dommage si c'était le cas.

-comment?~

-car ce ne serais pas moi qui aurai pris ta virginité, mais pour être sur, je n'ai qu'a te prendre et je serais fixé, car un voleur obtiens toujours ce qu'il veux.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha sur Hisoka et l'embrassa langoureusement, le magicien le mordit une nouvelle fois. Mais Kuroro taquina un des tétons d'Hisoka, ce qui le fit desserré les dents et lui fit pousser un léger gémissement.

Kuroro continua de l'embrasser, tandis Hisoka essayer toujours de se défaire de ses liens. Le voleur fit descendre sa main plus bas. Il arriva sur le bas ventre de son partenaire, puis sur sa partie intime. Il pouvais sentir quelques chose durcir sous le tissu, ce qui fit sourire le jeune chef, il commença à défaire le pantalon d'Hisoka, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

Hisoka fracassa sa tête contre celle du chef, qui se releva aussi sec, il voulut reprendre le dessus, mais Kuroro le maintenais fermement au sol.

Kuroro plaqua sa main sur son front, ses yeux était caché par celle-ci, Hisoka se mit à rire. Il n'allais pas se laissé faire, ça c'est certain, après quelques secondes, le jeune chef fit descendre sa main de son front à sa bouche, il marmonna quelques chose d'imperceptible son regard était toujours aussi sombre et neutre.

Il resta ensuite silencieux, puis il fixa Hisoka ses yeux percé le cœur de notre magicien, on aurais dit que son regard tenté de décrypté sont esprit. Il passa sa main sur le torse d'Hisoka, toujours d'un calme inébranlable, il l'observa de long en large, en profondeur.

Kuroro se dit qu'Hisoka était vraiment très beau, ses cheveux fluide qui ressemblais à des amaryllis rouge, qui retombé sur ces yeux doré en amende. Il avais un visage fin, une peau laiteuse et douce, son corps en entier était magnifique, pour un homme.

Il avais une taille très fine, il était musclé, mais pas trop ce qui n'enlevai rien à son charme. Quand Kuroro eu finit son inspection, son visage changea du tout au tout. Il avais déjà montré plusieurs expression qu'Hisoka n'avais jamais vu auparavant, mais cette fois ci, tout son visage c'était d'un coup perverti. Son regard habituellement sombre dégager un désir ardent, et un sourire pervers apparut à ses lèvres, ce qui fit sursauté Hisoka, il n'avais jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Kuroro.

Kuroro attrapa d'une main Hisoka par le cou et l'étrangla violemment, il se rapprocha de lui, il essayer de cacher la violence dans sa voix et il dit :

-Je t 'aurai!

Il rigola sournoisement tout en resserrant sa prise sur le cou d'Hisoka. Apparemment notre jeune magicien n'est pas le seul à exprimer son "amour" par la violence...


	3. Degustation Charnel

Kuroro ressaierais peu à peu son emprise sur le cou du magicien, Hisoka commencer à manquer cruellement d'air. Les larmes arriver à ses yeux . Mais en même temps ce manque d'air lui produisais une étrange sensation, la mort l'enlacer violemment. Une délicieuse sensation qui envahissez chaque parcelle de son corps, cette sensation c'était du plaisir, un plaisir intense qui se reflété dans son regard.

A cette vu Kuroro relâcha la prise, Hisoka repris sa respiration .Il trembler comme une feuille. Les yeux légèrement dans le vague. Il toussa fort et une marque rouge apparut autour du cou du magicien. La trace de la main du chef était bien marquer, le sourire sournois avais disparut du visage de Kuroro.

Il s'approcha doucement du visage d'Hisoka, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il descendit et lécha doucement la marque, cet acte de violence n'était pas calculer, c'était un dérapage non contrôler. Il embrassa tendrement la rougeur, un peu par "regret" de cet incident.

Kuroro se stoppa, puis caressa les rougeurs avec sa main. Hisoka trembler toujours, mais même si tout ses muscles semblais avoir lâcher prise, un seul resta bel et bien éveillé et prêt à l'emploi. Quand le jeune chef le remarqua, il esquissa de nouveau un sourire amuser. Il se leva, et commença à lui retirer son pantalon. Hisoka n'arriver plus à bouger ses membres, encore un peu dans le vague à cause de l'étranglement. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Kuroro en profita pour retirer d'un coup le pantalon du magicien.

La respiration d'Hisoka se faisait un peu plus régulière, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui rester plus qu'un boxer pour seul vêtement.

Les mains liés, il donna un coup de pied à Kuroro dans un dernier élan de désespoir. Pensant réussir à trouver une faille pour se détacher, mais le chef bloqua le coup facilement, il avais compris la leçon « il ne faut jamais détourné son attention d'Hisoka au risque de le regretter».

Il embrassa le pied d'Hisoka, avant de poser sa jambe au sol. Par précaution, il s'assit sur les jambes d'Hisoka pour les bloquer, en Zetsu forcer, les mains et les jambes entravé, Hisoka était maintenant devenu une proie facile pour Kuroro.

Depuis l'étranglement, le membre d'Hisoka était toujours aussi vif, ce qui accentua le côté sexy de la scène. Tout ce qui entraver maintenant le passage à l'acte, c'était le boxer du magicien.

Kuroro frôla le tissue avec son doigt, au niveau de la bosse que faisait l'érection d'Hisoka. Face à ce geste, tout le corps d'Hisoka se mit à frémir frénétiquement, en voyant cette réaction, un vilain sourire apparut sur le visage de Kuroro.

Il passa légèrement sa main sur le membre cacher par le tissu, faisant pousser quelques gémissements à sont partenaire, qui tenter de les étouffer. Toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, Kuroro s'avança et l'embrassa langoureusement, cette fois ci Hisoka ne le mordit pas, au contraire, il répondis à son baiser en surenchérissant.

Kuroro ne le toucha pas plus que ça, il ne faisait que frôler le tissu avec ses doigts, torturer de plaisir Hisoka était mille fois mieux qu'un combat pour lui.

Hisoka oublia un instant ses liens, se concentrant sur les baiser passionner que lui donner le jeune chef. Après avoir inspecter de fond en comble la bouche du magicien avec sa langue, il se décrocha des lèvres du magicien.

Il se redressa, puis attrapa le bord du boxer d'Hisoka, comme pour l'enlever. Hisoka était encore un peu assommer par les baisers qu'ils venaient de s'échanger. Il ne tenta pas de se défendre. Il regarda Kuroro faire, un peu avec impatiente, maintenant il était bien dans le bain et il ne penser plus vraiment à se battre.

Kuroro se lécha la lèvre inférieur, son regard exprimer de l'envie, voir Hisoka ainsi soumis le faisait jubiler intérieurement. Il ne retira pas tout de suite le boxer de sont partenaire, il voulais faire durer le plaisir, il le baissais petit à petit, faisant doucement frotter le tissu sur la verge en érection du magicien.

L'impatience commencer à rendre fou Hisoka, qui poussait des gémissements lorsqu'il sentait le tissu sur sa peau délicate . Il tenter tant bien que mal de cacher ses gémissements, mais rien n'y faisait, l'exaltation et l'impatience le submergeais trop. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kuroro se décida enfin à retirer le boxer du magicien et à mettre fin au délicieux supplice de celui ci.

Kuroro changea ensuite de position, il fit passer ses jambes sous celle d'Hisoka, il agrippa celles du magicien pour les écarter doucement, lui donnant ainsi une meilleur vu.

Un vilain sourire était toujours accroché au visage de Kuroro, tandis qu'il fixer la verge de son partenaire avec envie, il déguster du regard ce qu'il allais manger par la suite.

Il passa doucement sa main sur le membre en érection qui ne demander qu'a être toucher, puis il l'attrapa, il fit glisser de bas en haut sa main produisant chez le magicien de léger râle de plaisir.

Hisoka se laisser peu à peu aller, oubliant presque le pari. Tout en faisant des va et viens avec sa mains, Kuroro embrassa Hisoka jouant avec sa langue. Le magiciens était en extase, ses hanches bouger toutes seules. Kuroro était assez douer, tellement douer qu'Hisoka oublia le but même de ce qu'il faisait ici.

Kuroro déposa un baiser sur la clavicule de sont partenaire, il descendit en embrassant les parcelle de peau qu'il trouver, dégustant chaque partie qu'il pouvais embrasser ou mordre, le cou, la clavicule, le torse,... Il s'attarda sur un des tétons du magicien, qui lui paresser délicieux, pale et légèrement rosé, il le mordu, puis le lécha, à cet action, Hisoka répondit avec un cris de plaisir, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kuroro le morde à cet endroit.

Hisoka était très sensible, il frémissez à chaque fois que Kuroro embrassais sa peau, ce qui amusa encore plus le jeune voleur. Kuroro se délectais de spectacle, il accéléra la cadence des va et viens de sa main, une sorte de réponse aux frémissements tentateur.

Kuroro continua son petit bonhomme de chemin, il embrasser la délicieuse peau du magicien. Les battements de cœur de celui ci avais dépasser la normale recommander, il se perdez dans le plaisir, les yeux mis-clos, il n'avais jamais connais ce genre de chose.

Hisoka s'offrait maintenant totalement à Kuroro, il cédais face à l'extase, jusqu'à l'orgasme.

La main de Kuroro était recouverte de la semence de son partenaire, il fixa sa main quelques secondes, la rapprocha de sa bouche. Il lécha le liquide acre qui s'y trouver.

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha ensuite sur son visage, puis il dit amuser :

-c'était du rapide

-Tais-toi !

-...mmmmhhh

Kuroro ne pris pas le temps de répondre, il attrapa une des fesses d'Hisoka avec sa mains. Il fit descendre doucement sont pouce vers l'intimité du magiciens, titillant doucement l'entré, avec un regard pervers, une lueur de défi se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Lorsqu'Hisoka sentit le pouce de Kuroro, il repris enfin ses esprits, mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour réagir. Kuroro ne laissa pas le temps à son partenaire de faire quoi que ce sois. Il bloqua une des jambes du magicien sous son bras, et fit pénétré un de ses doigts pour préparer son amant, celui ci tenta de l'éloigné avec sa jambe libre. Il posa son pied sur l'épaule de Kuroro, il n'allais pas se laisser abuser facilement, un sourire apparut ensuite sur son visage. Il poussa Kuroro avec son pied, mais le voleur feint ne rien remarquer, ce qui agaça le magicien qui poussa de plus belle, tout en essayant de se détacher. Il se déconcentrais peu à peu, perdis ses forces, le doigt de Kuroro s'agitait en lui.

Le jeune voleur s'appliquer à la tache, il préparer consciencieusement Hisoka, il faisait des va et viens avec sont doigt. Hisoka était serré, Kuroro calculé déjà comment il allais faire pour le pénétré, il accéléra les mouvements de sont doigt. Sont partenaire fut rapidement de nouveau excité, sa verge se dressa fièrement. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, il se laisser juste aller, un plaisir pervers qui ne déplaisais pas au magicien.

Le visage d'Hisoka s'empourpra peu à peu, ce qui eu don d'animé la flamme de désir qui animé Kuroro.

Il fit pénétré doucement un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, au bout du troisième, Hisoka se crispa, un peu mécontent et impatient, le magiciens finis par dire difficilement en haletant :

-Je ne te...savais pas si tendre...me préparer ainsi... * ricana-t-il *

-Je ne suis pas tendre, mais si je ne le fait pas, tu n'y éprouvera aucun plaisir.

-pfffff...qui à dit que je n'aime pas...la douleurs ?

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage d'Hisoka, à ces paroles, Kuroro se stoppa net. Il sortie ses doigts, puis mis une de ses mains sur sa bouche et marmonna quelques chose d'incompréhensible. Il observa le corps obscène d'Hisoka, qui s'offrait ouvertement à lui. Tout en marmonnant, il défaisait sont pantalon, laissant ainsi respirer sa verge qui était rester confiner à regret jusqu'à maintenant.

Kuroro se pencha sur Hisoka et lui dit sensuellement à l'oreille :

-excuse moi, j'avais oublier que tu était dépraver !

Sur ses mots, il pénétra violemment Hisoka, La surprise, la douleur et la profondeur de la présence de la verge en lui apparut d'un coup, tout le corps d'Hisoka se crispa, cette présence inconnu l'avais heurté violemment.

Kuroro attrapa le membre tendu d'Hisoka et le masturba doucement, il commença à bouger, avec difficulté car Hisoka était très serré.

Hisoka se serré autour de lui, et Kuroro apprécier cette sensation. Le rouquin se mit à bouger instinctivement les hanches, pour suivre les mouvements que faisait sont partenaire, sentant chaque mouvements que faisait la verge en lui, la douleurs se dissiper peu à peu pour laisser place au plaisirs.

Hisoka arriver un peu mieux à ressentir ce qui se passer, c'était intense, chaud et agréable. Il en voulais plus, bien plus. Kuroro était tout aussi frustré que lui, il attrapa les hanches de son partenaire et l'empala littéralement sur sa verge, il commença ensuite à accéléré les va et viens, donnant de violent coup de reins.

Kuroro s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans le corps offert à lui, Hisoka pousser des râles de plaisirs.

Il ne se retenais plus, il devenais fou, il en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Hisoka était totalement submergé par le plaisir que lui procurer Kuroro, il n'avais jamais vécu ce genre d'expérience aussi extrême, aussi délicieuse, le plaisir et la douleurs se mélange à chaque coup de reins, mais c'était divin.

Hisoka poussa des cris de plus en plus bestiaux, c'était du plaisir intense qu'il ressentait. Kuroro continua de faire des va et viens de plus en plus violent, lui aussi ressentait beaucoup de plaisir, la chair qui se serrais contre sa verge le faisait frémir. Assez vite, Hisoka sentit ses muscles se contracter, et il ne pu se retenir de jouir. Kuroro sentit alors son amant se resserrait autour de lui, le faisant à son tour jouir dans un soupire de satisfaction intense.

Kuroro se retira de Hisoka, il était totalement calme. Il jeta un œil vers son amant, la vu était magnifique, d'un perversité sans nom. Le corps d'Hisoka paraissait désarticuler, sont ventre était recouvert d'un liquide acre, quelques marques rouges commencer à apparaître sur son corps. Son visage était écarlate d'une oreille à l'autre, ses cheveux roux lui revenais sur le visage, cachant ainsi une partie de l'expression qu'il arborer, cela agaça le jeune chef.

Kuroro se préparer mentalement car il avais gagner le pari, et il se préparer à la perspective de ce qu'il allais faire d'Hisoka. Il ne savais pas trop quoi faire avec ce pari, mais il ne pu réfléchir plus loin. L'expression d'Hisoka l'intriguer, il voulais voir le visage de son amant, il se rapprocha et attrapa la mèche de cheveux qui lui obstruer le passage.

La surprise était de mise, l'expression d'Hisoka était étonnant, le cœur de Kuroro rata un battement à cette vue. Une expression, que personne n'avais du voir jusqu'à maintenant, il arborai un visage de pure aise, la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux mis-clos, un sourire heureux accrocher aux lèvres.

Kuroro resta bloquer en voyant Hisoka ainsi, il en rougit même. Il était déstabilisais de le voir ainsi, les battements de son cœur réagit de manière bizarre, il était magnifique, il voulais... Il se stoppa de réfléchir à partir du moment ou Hisoka dit sans gêne, ni honte:

-j'en veux...encore...

Kuroro ne répondit pas, Hisoka avais dit ses paroles avec un visage suppliant, ce qui fit s'évaporer la raison du jeune chef . Il ne pensa pas plus loin, il s'exécuta, il retourna Hisoka, et embrassa chaque centimètre de peau du corps du rouquin, pour laisser à sa verge le temps de retrouver la forme. le jeune voleur le pénétra sans préparation, Hisoka semblais totalement satisfait, haletant de plaisir. Kuroro défit les liens d'Hisoka, qui s'agrippa à ce qu'il pouvais trouver tandis qu'il se faisait prendre par le jeune chef.

Kuroro retourna Hisoka face à lui, puis laissa son amant s'agripper à lui. Hisoka crier sont contentement, il réagissait de mieux en mieux aux coups de reins de sont partenaire, la sueur commencer à perler sur le corps du rouquin, quelques larmes aussi, mais des larmes de plaisir. Il apprécier chaque va et viens, il suivais le mouvement avec ses hanches, augmentant ainsi le plaisirs et l'intensité de la violence de cet acte.

Après qu'ils ai atteins l'orgasme tout les deux, ils recommencèrent, toujours sous la demande d'Hisoka, cela aurais pu durée longtemps, si au bout de la cinquième fois Hisoka n'avais pas manquer de s'évanouir.

Le ciel commencer à s'éclaircir, la lune avais disparut depuis longtemps, il devait être 6h du matin.

Adossé à l'arbre, les deux amants reprenais doucement leurs souffles, Hisoka était collé à Kuroro, aucun des deux ne parlaient.

Hisoka prit finalement la décision de se levé, mais il retomba aussi sec par terre, il avais mal, horriblement mal, il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cris de douleur en tombant, Kuroro pouffa de rire ouvertement et dit doucement :

-Qu'es ce que tu comptais faire ?

-Allez au lac me laver, je suis tout collant figure toi !

Hisoka sembler un peu bougon, il avais apprécier la nuit qu'ils venais de passer, mais la douleur était vraiment de trop. Il fixa le lac avec insistance, il se dit qu'avec de la détermination, il pourrais se lever pour y aller. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever, qu'il ne sentit plus le sol en dessous de lui.

Kuroro le porta jusqu'au lac, Hisoka râla, et dit de manière faussement convaincante :

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul !

-...très bien.

Kuroro avais repris sont visage impassible, et il jeta nonchalamment Hisoka dans le lac, celui ci se fit mal en tombant dedans. Il foudroya du regard le jeune chef, puis il se lava tant bien que mal, sont corps était collant et mouatte à cause de la sueur, et des quelques autres "substance" qui se trouver sur son corps.

La douleur s'estompait, il se tenais droit, mais la fatigue et la douleurs était toujours présente, il sortit du lac un peu en titubant. Il ramassa ses vêtements pour se rhabiller, il ne mit que sont boxer et sont pantalon, car sont haut était déchirer à cause de la veille.

Kuroro partie à son tour se lavé, Hisoka se repassa la nuit en boucle dans sa tête, c'était vraiment excellent. Kuroro avais réussit à attisé un désir charnel intense en lui.

Kuroro revint, il fixa Hisoka, il s'accroupit en face de lui, puis planta sont regard dans le siens et dit sérieusement :

-J'ai gagner !

Étonner Hisoka ne savais pas de quoi il parler, puis ça lui revint, le pari de la veille. Avec tout ça, il l'avais oublier, c'était vraiment minable. Il avais éprouver tellement de plaisir, qu'il avais oublier le but principal de sa venu pour rencontrer Kuroro, et en plus il avais perdu un pari qui décider de la vie de l'autre.

Hisoka se mit à rire, un sourire sournois resta accrocher à son visage, puis il finis par dire amuser :

-Effectivement, tu ma eu, ma vie et entre tes mains~

Même si Hisoka est un menteur et un manipulateur hors pair, il n'a qu'une parole, il regarda sur un ton de défit le jeune chef, il ne savais pas ce qu'il allais lui demander, mais il se préparer au pire. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'Hisoka ne c'était pas résigner à mourir, il se préparais à se battre pour sa survie, que ses fesses le veuille ou non. Le magicien fixais le regard de son amant d'un soir, il n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvais bien penser. Kuroro finis par dire impassiblement :

-eh bien...

Il attrapa avec une de ses mains le visage du magicien, et il caressa sa joue avec son pouce, il finis par dire avec un peu de tendresse dans la voix :

-Je veux que tu devienne mon amant !

Hisoka tomba des nu, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Kuroro était au de là de la compréhension humaine, tout être normalement constituer éviterais d'avoir une relation avec Hisoka, et celui ci s'en était déjà habituer, il ne réagit pas, il resta figer un long moment.

Kuroro en profita pour venir embrasser sa proie, qui se ressaisit aussi tôt, et qui finis par dire :

-quoi ?

-J'ai gagner ! Je veux que tu sois mon amant. Si je te dit que je veux que tu meurt tu te défendra, donc on se battra et je ne veux pas ça. Donc deviens mon amant, on est plutôt compatible au lit en plus!

-Je t'ai dit que je préféré être au dessus !

-mmmmhhhhhh...C'est pas l'impression que tu donnais hier pourtant...

Le visage d'Hisoka s'empourpra, mais un sourire amuser resta néanmoins accrocher à son visage, puis il finis par répondre sur un ton de défie :

-très bien ! Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui domine~

Kuroro sourit, puis répondit :

-essaie toujours

Kuroro s'assit finalement à côté d'Hisoka, qui posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son nouvel amant, affaiblit par cette nuit blanche, riche en émotions et nouvelles expériences. Confortablement installer, Hisoka qui ne baisse habituellement jamais sa garde, s'endormit dans un soupire.

**Hop le chapitre 3 que certains attendez XD**

**J'ai un peu galéré pour l'écrire, je me suis bien amuser en écrivant cette partie, bon le caractère d'Hisoka n'est pas très bien respecté, mais c'est parce que j'ai toujours voulut le voir comme ça, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez TwT**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ;3**

**Le suivant et à venir fu fu fu!~**


	4. Le début des ennuis

**Salut! voici le chapitre attendu par certain fu fu fu~**

Kuroro était rester éveillé malgré les efforts de la nuit passé, il ne pouvais pas dormir en ayant ce spectacle sous les yeux. Hisoka endormis sur son épaule, c'était quelques chose de vraiment inédit. Il devais bien être le premier à le voir ainsi, le rouquin était sans défense, son visage était totalement détendu. Les battements du cœur de Kuroro avais encore une fois pris une cadence bizarre. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ce n'étais pas désagréable, c'était étrange comme sensation, c'était chaud et bon,...mais ne pas savoir ce que c'était le déranger.

Le jeune chef fixais le visage du magicien, s'arrêtant à un moment sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes de son amant, il le trouver vraiment beau. Il repensa à la nuit précédente, revoyant chaque scènes, se souvenant de chaque parcelles de peau qu'il avais explorer, de la sensation du toucher de la peau, du goût légèrement salée, mais si délicieux... Le beau brun observais le corps de son amant, des marques rouges était apparut sur toute les partie du corps qu'il avais mordu et léché. Un corps beau et indécent qu'il avais tant et tant de fois étreint la veille, il était là sous ses yeux. Il ne demander qu'a être toucher, Hisoka était sans défense. Kuroro avais envie de le toucher, une envie qu'il ne pouvais ré-freiné. Il avança doucement sa main pour lui caresser le visage, mais il sursauta lorsqu'Hisoka qu'il pensais endormis lui attrapa le poignet, juste avant que sa main ne frôle la peau du magicien.

Kuroro regarda alors intensément le visage d'Hisoka, s'attendant à le voir ouvrir les yeux et lui dire une réplique cinglante dont il à le secret...Mais rien, Hisoka n'ouvrit pas les yeux et aucune phrases, aucun mots ne sortie de sa bouche. Il dormais profondément, apparemment, il avais réagit dans son sommeil. Le rouquin n'était pas si « sans défense » que ça, son instinct de tueur était toujours éveiller, Kuroro trouva ça « adorable ». Il serrais de plus en plus le poignet du jeune chef, qui essayais de se dégager, tout en évitant de réveiller le magicien. Le jeune chef réussit à se défaire de la prise d'Hisoka, il frotta son poignet, une légère marque apparut, ça le fit sourire.

Cette fois ci avec prudence, il approcha sa main des cheveux d'Hisoka, celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Kuroro réussit à poser sa main sur la tête du rouquin, il resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis il caressa la chevelure rousse de son amant.

Ses cheveux était doux au toucher, Kuroro aimais ce simple contact, c'était apaisant.

Kuroro resta ainsi, plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures peut être... il ne se lassez pas de regarder le visage de son amant, il resta silencieux, il réfléchissez...qu'es ce qu'il allais bien pouvoir faire avec lui...comment il devais se comporter... Il était un peu perdu, face à ça, il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir un « amant ». Alors pour le gérer, ça aller être compliquer , surtout que son amant, c'est Hisoka . Kuroro y réfléchis longuement, plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à l'éveil d'Hisoka.

Le réveil fut un peu difficile pour le magicien, ses muscles lui faisait mal, surtout le bas de son dos. Après s'être reposer la douleurs était plus vive, des « courbatures » se fit sentir dans tout son corps. Un peu déphasé, il tenta de se levé, mais une sorte de courant électrique lui parcourut tout le dos, il retomba sur Kuroro, qui le rattrapa aisément. Kuroro serra le corps de son amant contre lui, il lui embrassa tendrement le cou.

Hisoka sursauta légèrement à cette action, il ne s'y attendais pas, il se tourna violemment vers Kuroro. Puis il se souvint de la nuit passé, une fois ses souvenirs remit en place, il sourit puis il dit amuser :

-Bonjour beau brun!~

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, il était assis sur Kuroro les jambes écarté, face à lui, il regarda le jeune chef, et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Il éloigna ensuite sont visage et se lécha la lèvre supérieur avec un regard malicieux. Ce regard tenta Kuroro, en un geste il attrapa le rouquin par le cou et l'embrassa sauvagement. Hisoka ne s'y attendais pas, c'était un baiser langoureux, très énergique. Après quelques secondes, Kuroro se décida enfin à cassé le baisé . Hisoka était devenu fébrile, ce baisé était un peu trop violent surtout dès son réveil, sa respiration fut couper quelques instants. Le rouquin eu un geste assez étonnant, un geste « enfantin » il s'essuya la bouche avec le poing, il se remit doucement de ce baiser. Il fixa intensément Kuroro, il chercher à savoir ce à quoi pouvais bien penser son am... le mot était difficile à dire pour lui, même le pensé était dur, ce n'était pas naturel . Il n'arriver pas à « lire » dans les penser de Kuroro, son regard sombre était aussi mystérieux que d'habitude. Pendant qu'Hisoka tentez de décrypté le regard du jeune chef, celui-ci se délecté de la vu qu'il avais. Le rouquin était sur ses genoux, torse nu, les jambes écarté, Kuroro était totalement hypnotiser par ce corps tentateur. Le jeune chef pris le risque d'avancer sa main vers le visage du magicien, qui se demandais ce qu'il allais faire, lui lançant un regard assassin. Kuroro hésiter à avancer plus, Hisoka était un peu comme un animal sauvage qu'il fallait dressé, si on ne faisait pas attention on pouvais se faire mordre... voir tuer. Il réussit néanmoins à caresser le visage d'Hisoka, qui garda son visage fourbe. Il laissa le chef faire. Ce qui était assez étonnant, bon en même temps, maintenant ils étaient amants... Mais il était impossible qu'Hisoka se laisse apprivoisé si facilement, il avais quelques chose derrière la tête.

Kuroro le savais, mais il décida de faire comme si il ne le savais pas. Maintenant il avais un amant et il compter bien s'en occuper, il observa le visage du rouquin, puis il passa sa main dans sa chevelure rousse. Il saisit une mèche de cheveux, qu'il observa longuement, il mit son autre main sur sa bouche et marmonna, et il finis par dire de manière impassible :

-Je te trouve mieux sans maquillage, et avec tes cheveux au naturel... donc à l'avenir, tu restera comme ça .

Hisoka fut surpris par ce que Kuroro venais de dire, puis il pouffa de rire, et il dit sournoisement :

-Le fait qu'on sois « amant » ne te donne pas le droit de choisir pour moi comment je dois me maquiller ou me coiffé. Je vais pas changer mes habitudes~

Une flamme de défis s'installa dans son regard, puis il posa sa main sur le cou de Kuroro et dit avec un rire dans la voix :

-Et puis, maintenant, je peux te tuer à tout moment~

Sont sourire carnassier s'agrandit, et sont regard de tueur revint à l'attaque. Il se lécha les lèvres, il était sérieux sur le fait de vouloir tuer Kuroro. Le rouquin resserrais sa prise autour du cou du jeune chef, sa soif de sang ne s'était pas éteinte avec la nuit, il voulais toujours le tuer. Le magicien jubilé intérieurement à la seule idée d'ôté la vie à cet homme, mais il fut stopper par Kuroro qui n'eut aucun mal à le faire lâché prise. Hisoka étais toujours en Zetsu forcé, apparemment en étant proche de Kuroro, il ne pourrais plus utiliser son nen, ça il l'avais bien compris, et ça l'excitais au plus haut point.

Un peu réticent, il retira sa main, puis il se leva tant bien que mal, il n'allais pas rester là à flâner toute la journée, pour le moment il allais laisser Kuroro... Tout du moins le temps de trouver comment le tuer. Et puis jouer les « amants » pouvait être un jeu intéressant, alors il décida de jouer le jeu pour le moment. Il attendrais que Kuroro baisse sa garde, il attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait pour ensuite agir... a cette penser un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres, il mit sa main sur sa bouche pour le cacher.

Kuroro se leva à sont tour, puis il ramassa ses affaires. Il finis de se rhabiller. Hisoka lui ne pouvais pas se rhabiller, du au fait que sont haut était totalement déchiré . Kuroro lui tendis alors sa veste, ce qui fit rire le magiciens, qui rétorqua avec un large sourire moqueur :

-On joue les gentleman ? ~

Hisoka se moquais ouvertement de Kuroro, qui resta de marbre face à cette remarque, il regarda le torse d'Hisoka et détourna le regard, puis dit alors sur un ton monocorde :

-Nous allons retournez à la brigade, si tu veux éviter que les autres vois ces marques, tu ferais mieux de prendre cette veste.

« Des marques ? » Hisoka regarda alors sont torse, il était totalement recouvert de suçons. Le magicien ne l'avais pas du tout remarquer, il était plutôt impressionner par le nombre de marques qui recouvrais son torse, puis il dit finalement de manière assez détacher :

-eh bien, il est vrai que si on ne veux pas choquer quelques âmes sensible, il vaudrais mieux caché ça... quoi que ça pourrais toujours être marrant~

Il pouffa de rire, un rit assez sarcastique. Kuroro qui en avais un peu marre de tendre le bras, lui jeta sa veste à la figure, puis il lui tourna les talons et dit :

-On va repartir, et prévenir la brigade.

Hisoka mis la veste, il ne la ferma pas, puis répondit sur un ton amuser:

-Oui~

Les deux hommes repartir vers les bâtiment abandonné, il n'allais pas aussi vite qu'a l'aller. Hisoka devais se ménager, ses hanches lui faisait un mal de chien. Il cacher habillement sa douleurs, mais Kuroro savais qu'il avais mal, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, vu comment Hisoka c'était réveiller un peu plus tôt... Tout le long du chemin les deux amants ne dire pas un mots. Il marchaient côte à côte, ils étaient proche physiquement, mais mentalement ils étaient éloigné.

Tout les deux penser à des choses totalement différentes. Hisoka penser à comment il allais tuer Kuroro. Tandis que Kuroro, réfléchissait à comment il allais gérer Hisoka, et surtout à comment il allais le faire devenir siens. Ils arrivèrent devant les bâtiments après une trentaine de minutes. Kuroro jeta un furtif coup d'oeil vers le rouquin. Celui-ci avais l'air de se porter comme un charme, alors sans hésitation, le chef passa la porte du bâtiment ou se trouver le reste de la brigade. Hisoka lui emboîta le pas, il tenais sa veste fermer avec ses mains, sa peau n'était ainsi pas visible. Le magiciens rester légèrement en retrait. Suivant silencieusement le jeune chef, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

Le jeune chef arriva dans la salle ou se trouvais les membres de la brigade, lorsqu'il passa la porte, tout les membres le regardèrent. Et un soulagement collectif c'était fait ressentir dans le groupe lorsqu'il vit que c'était le chef et non Hisoka qui était entré, tous se dire à ce moment là « c'est le chef qui à gagner ! ». Nobunaga pouffa de rire et dit énergiquement :

-Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avez dit, le chef ne pouvais pas perdre ! Surtout face à cet enfoiré d'Hisoka !

Machi donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Nobunaga et dit :

-Naturellement !

-Pourquoi tu me donne un coup ?

Machi l'ignora, Nobu s'énerva il aller dégainer son sabre, mais Shizuku était derrière avec Deme et il sentais venir le « Toutes dispute entre les membres de la brigade son prohibé ! », ce qui dissuada Nobu. Il ignora Machi, il se tourna vers le jeune chef et dit sur un ton sérieux:

-Tu à pris ton temps pour battre Hisoka ! On à presque eu peur, non pas qu'on pensez que tu puissent perdre !

Kuroro resta impassible, le souvenir de la nuit passé lui vint à l'esprit, puis il dit sur un ton monocorde, mais à double sens :

-J'ai pris mon temps, pour pouvoir étudier Hisoka.

Sur ses mots, un léger sourire en coin apparut sur son visage, son regard était toujours aussi inexpressif, Nobu repris joyeusement :

-Qu'importe le temps que ça t'a pris, le principale, c'est que tu ai pu te débarrasser de cette crapule, il était trop dangereux.

Hisoka qui c'était fait discret jusque là en étant rester en retrait, apparut de derrière Kuroro et dit avec son grand sourire narquois :

-Vous ne devriez pas m'enterrer trop vite!~

Son regard était sournois, et son ton moqueur, Nobunaga le dévisagea longuement, puis finis par dire :

-... T'es qui ?

Hisoka pouffa de rire, il est vrai que sans sont maquillage et sa coiffure habituelle, il était différent, mais le fait qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu l'amusa au plus haut point. Machi qui l'avais reconnu tout de suite resta pétrifier quelques instant, puis elle s'approcha et dit choqué :

-Hi...Hisoka ?

Lorsque Machi prononça « Hisoka », Nobunaga le regarda une nouvelle fois, puis pris une mine choqué. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était vivant, et surtout pourquoi il était vivant, et l'incompréhension se propagea sur le reste de la brigade.

Voir ainsi la brigade dans tout ces états juste en le voyant, fit jubilé intérieurement Hisoka. Phinks qui c'était rapproché du chef, observa de haut en bas le magicien, croisant les bras croisé il finit par dire :

-Il est toujours vivant !

Nobunaga dit sur un ton énerver :

-Je le vois bien ! Qu'es ce qu'il fiche ici? Vous avez bien gagner non ?

Kuroro soupira légèrement, avant de répondre sereinement tout en regardant froidement Nobunaga:

-Je l'es battu, mais la victoire n'obliger pas de lui prendre la vie... donc je l'ai ramener ici.

Nobu pointa du doigt le rouquin, son visage se déforma sous la colère puis il dit en s'emballant :

-On parle d'Hisoka là!ce type ne connais pas le mot « défaite », il est complètement malade, fourbe, c'est un menteur et un manipulateur de première catégorie, on ne peux pas lui faire confiance. pour lui une « défaite » c'est la mort ! Il nous trahiras si il viens ici, comme il la déjà fait par le passé ! C'est de sa faute pour la mort d'Uvo ! Je ne lui ferais jamais confiance !

Nobunaga lança un regard assassin à Hisoka, posant sa main sur son sabre, étant prêt à dégainer à n'importe quel moment. Un sourire malsain était toujours accroché aux lèvres du magiciens, qui s'amusait de la situation, la panique ambiante était délicieuse. Le rouquin pris quelques secondes avant de répondre de manière cinglante :

-Pfffff ! Nobunaga, encore à ressasser le passé. Si il n'y avais pas autant de bras cassé dans la brigade, il n'aurais pas eu besoin de me ramené ici~

-Bras cassé ? C'est qui que tu traite de...bras cassé ?

-Oh ! Je ne vise personne en particulier, mais si tu veux savoir, tu en fait partie!~

Hisoka sourit narquoisement, avant de finir sur un ton dédaigneux :

-Tout comme l'étais Uvo~

Le sang de Nobunaga ne fit qu'un tour en entendant ces mots, sont visage se déformais sous la colère. En moins d'une seconde, il dégaina son sabre, puis se jeta sur Hisoka. Le magicien qui avais prévu sa réaction c'était éloigné un peu du sabreur, pour être hors de porter. Le samurai rattrapa facilement le magicien, il lui donna une suite coup au sabre, en haut, en bas, en diagonale, la rafale de coup était très rapide, c'était impossible de les voir du moins pour un humain normal. Même privé de son nen, Hisoka était plus fort qu'un simple humain.

Le rouquin les esquiva tous, un sourire moqueur vint de nouveau énervé Nobunaga qui continua de donner des coups de sabres.

La rage rendais Nobunaga plus fort, et surtout plus rapide, Hisoka commencer à avoir du mal à esquiver. Le magicien ne pouvais riposter, ses mains étaient prise à cause de la veste, puis il ne pu éviter totalement un coup de sabre, qui déchira une manche de la veste, puis un deuxième coup vint éraflé la joue droite du magicien.

Nobunaga allez asséner le coup fatale, mais Hisoka disparut de son champ de vision.

Le magicien avais éviter le coup de sabre de justesse en se laissant tomber au sol, il allais se relever, mais Nobu se remit plus vite que prévus, et avais remarquer Hisoka . Il avais mit son pied sur la gorge du magicien pour le maintenir au sol.

Hisoka était à la porter du sabreur, son visage était sur le point de craquer sous la rage, voir le visage du magicien en train de jubiler le dégoutter. Nobunaga leva son sabre, et il porta le coup. Mais le coup de sabre n'arriva pas jusqu'au magicien, le sabre fut bloquer par une main, Nobunaga regarda qui avais bien pu l'arrêté... La surprise l'envahit quand il vu que la main qu'i l'avais arrêté était celle de Kuroro.

Du sang commencer à couler de la main du jeune chef, qui dit calmement :

-Nobu, rengaine ton sabre !

Nobunaga était totalement surpris, les yeux grand ouvert, il ne comprenais pas...Pourquoi le chef se blessé ainsi pour cet homme, mais la colère repris le dessus et il dit énervé :

-Pourquoi je devrais ? Je vais le tuer, laissez moi faire ! Je veux voir ce Salaud crevé !

Kuroro resserra sa prise sur le sabre, faisant couler plus de sang de sa main. Il regarda froidement Nobunaga, puis il dit sur un ton un peu plus ferme :

-Tu ne ma pas bien compris, c'est un ordre ! Retire ton sabre, maintenant !

Nobunaga protesta de vive voix

-MAIS !

Kuroro le coupa et dit violemment :

-NOBUNAGA !

Le jeune chef fixais Nobunaga d'un regard noir qui ferais trembler quiconques qui le croiserais. Son aura était si forte et menaçante que n'importe serais effrayer par celle-ci. Le sabreur serra les dents, il ne voulais pas, mais il retira son sabre et le rengaina, il essayer d'intériorisé sa haine, puis il demanda tout en se contenant :

-Pourquoi le défendre ?

Kuroro ne dit rien, il ouvrir sa main pour regarder sa plaie. Les membres de la brigade qui se trouver derrière comprenais de moins en moins la situation. Franklin se rapprocha de Nobunaga et finit par dire :

-Il y à forcément une raison Nobu, calme toi ! Écoute le chef !

Machi se rapprocha du chef et demanda :

-Vous comptez vraiment le faire intégré la brigade ?

Tout les membres de l'araignée fixé Kuroro, qui restait silencieux. Le silence commencer à peser, Kuroro mit sa main sous son menton, et pris un air réfléchis, puis finalement il dit impassiblement :

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas bien compris, je ne compte pas faire réintégré Hisoka dans la brigade …

Un soulagement générale se propagea au seins de la brigade, mais aussi de la surprise. La surprise était aussi présente chez Hisoka, toujours à terre, mais pas pour longtemps, car Kuroro saisit une main d'Hisoka pour le relever. Pendant que Kuroro aidé Hisoka à se relevé, Nobunaga demanda :

-Alors pourquoi m'empêcher de le tuer, si il ne sers pas pour la brigade ?

Kuroro regarda Nobunaga d'un air assez exaspéré . Une fois Hisoka debout en un geste, le jeune chef se mit derrière lui et l'enlaça posant une main sur le torse du magicien, puis l'autre sur son ventre et le tenu fermement contre lui. Hisoka qui ne s'y attendais pas fut surpris quelques instants, puis un sourire se redessina sur son visage, se laissant faire, il savais que quelques chose d'intéressant aller se passer. Le jeune chef répondit doucement :

-Je vous interdit de le toucher simplement parcequ'Hisoka est mon amant !

Kuroro posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Hisoka fixant ainsi la bagade, puis il sourit froidement. A cet instant précis, dans le cœur de chaque membres de la brigades, quelques chose venais de se cassé, tout le monde penser avoir mal entendu et surtout mal compris ce que venais de dire le chef, c'était impossible à imaginer, Nobunaga qui était rester choqué quelques instant finit par dire dans un rire nerveux:

-C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Kuroro soupira, voyant que des mots ne suffisait pas, il tira la veste qui recouvrais le torse d'Hisoka. Le tissu glissa doucement, dévoilant la peau du magicien, les multiples marques sur son corps ne pouvais être que des suçon et il n'y avais pas de mauvaise interprétation possible sur celles ci... c'était le résultat d'une nuit torride,.Tout les membres de la brigade se figèrent de stupeur, c'était bizarre. Personne ne su quoi dire, quoi répondre... C'était difficile pour eux de comprendre, et surtout à avaler, puis Hisoka se mit à éclater de rire, un rire sinistre, ce spectacle était absolument magnifique pour lui.

Il n'arrivais pas à s'arrêter, il mit sa main sur sa bouche comme pour se contenir, Kuroro le regarda impassible, avant de regarder les membres et de dire :

-Je suis juste passer pour vous dire que j'étais encore vivant, maintenant vous pouvez partir...

Machi qui ne c'était pas remit du choc dit :

-Mais... avec Hisoka ?

Kuroro réfléchit quelques instant, puis répondit froidement:

-Je m'en occupe, ma relation avec lui ne vous regarde pas !

Les membres comprirent qu'ils ne devaient pas en demander plus, mais il n'allais pas accepter cette situation comme ça. Pour le moment ils se retirèrent, il devaient digéré cette « affreuse » révélation, la salle se vida assez rapidement, une fois tout les membres partie, Kuroro relâcha enfin le magicien, il ramassa sa veste, pour lui mettre sur les épaules. Hisoka dit amuser :

-Tu à vu leur tête ? Pfff ha ha ha ! c'était excellent !

Kuroro ne lui répondit pas, le rouquin ferma avec ses mains la veste puis il continua joyeusement :

-Je ne m'attendez pas à ce que tu fasse ça, tu m'étonne de plus en plus~

Le jeune chef ne répondit toujours pas. Un sourire malsain, vint remplacer le sourire moqueur du magicien, puis il dit :

-Je vais moi aussi m'éclipser~

Hisoka tourna les talon, mais il fut retenu par Kuroro qui le retenais par l'épaule, puis il dit doucement :

-Tu va où ?

-Je m'en vais !

-...

Kuroro réfléchis, puis se mit devant Hisoka, lui tira le bras en direction de la sortie, puis il dit :

-Tu va vivre avec moi !

Hisoka resta quelques instant sans voix avant de dire :

-Quoi ?

-On est amant, on dois vivre ensemble, je ne te laisserais pas fuir... n'oublie pas que tu ma donner ta vie !

Kuroro sourit, mais Hisoka resta quelques instants ébahi avant de dire amuser :

-pffff ! Ça risque d'être intéressant, je te suis~

Hisoka fit lâcher Kuroro, puis il lui attrapa la main et se laissa guider par le jeune chef.

**Je suis encore un peu longue à l'amorce XD**

**Mais le chapitre suivant risque d'être amusant~**


	5. Apprendre la vie de couple, c'est dur!

Main dans la main, le jeune chef avais guider Hisoka jusqu'à son appartement, le début d'une colocation explosive allais commencer.

L'appartement ou vivait Kuroro étais spacieux, il prenais tout l'étage d'un immeuble. La décoration étais assez épuré et simpliste, on voyais que c'était un appartement rarement utiliser. A peine après avoir franchis la porte, Kuroro claqua la porte et la ferma à double tour, il lâcha la main d'Hisoka, puis lui dit sur un ton neutre :

-Prend un peu tes marques, je vais te chercher de quoi t'habiller !

Oui, Hisoka n'allais pas rester juste avec un pantalon. Le magicien acquiesça de la tête, souriant narquoisement. Il suivit du regard Kuroro qui sortait de la pièce, puis avec un peu d'insouciance, il se mit à exploré les lieux. Il devais étudier cet endroit, pour mieux agir... Le rouquin vogua de pièce en pièce, l'endroit était agréable, mais un peu trop simple à son goût. Il s'arrêta ensuite dans la cuisine ouverte qui se situer en face du salon, puis il remarqua la grande baies vitré qui parcourais tout le mur, la vu était magnifique, il voyais toute la ville de haut, il se rapprocha de cette vitre pour en admirer la vue.

Kuroro arriva dans la pièce et resta quelques instant à observer le rouquin, son cœur se mit une nouvelle fois à prendre une cadence étrange... Il décida d'en faire abstraction, puis à pas de chat il se rapprocha de son amant. Une fois arriver derrière le rouquin, le jeune chef souffla dans son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il plaqua sa main contre son oreille et se tourna vers Kuroro. Il ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, et sans son nen, il lui était difficile de sentir quand on s'approcher de lui.

Le jeune chef lui tendit des vêtements, et dit impassiblement :

-Tiens, va te changer dans la salle de bain.

Le rouquin pris les vêtements, il les regarda puis dit :

-Tu n'a pas quelque chose de moins...terne ?

Kuroro regarda froidement Hisoka et dit catégoriquement :

-Non !

-Bon, pour ce soir ça devrais aller je pense, mais ça ne m'ira pas~

Son sourire moqueur était réapparut sur son visage, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas fluide et félin. Kuroro s'assit sur le canapé en fixant la porte de la salle de bain, attendant patiemment son amant. Les minutes passer, et Hisoka ne sortait toujours pas, il se faisait désiré... Kuroro fixais intensément la porte, puis enfin elle s'ouvrit, le rouquin en sorti, mais il était différent. Le jeune chef se leva et observa de haut en bas son amant, ces vêtement mettais sa silhouette en valeur, suivant les ligne de son corps, le pull noir et le pantalon blanc était parfaitement à sa taille, mais quelques chose n'allais pas.

Hisoka avais remarquer le regard perplexe que lui lancer Kuroro et demanda :

-Qu'y a t il?~

Kuroro ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand il répondit, sa réponse fut sans précédant :

-Tu avais raison, ces vêtements son trop simple pour toi ! On verra demain pour te trouver autre chose.

Hisoka pouffa de rire, il se rapprocha de Kuroro, il passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune chef, et l'embrassa sensuellement, puis dit sur un ton sexy :

-Que fait-on maintenant ?

Kuroro fixa le rouquin, plongeant son regard sombre dans ceux de son amant. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, puis resta silencieux quelques instant. Il se détacha d'Hisoka, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, avant de dire :

-On à rien manger depuis hier, donc je propose que l'on mange.

Hisoka regarda d'un air perplexe Kuroro, qui attrapa un couteau de cuisine, qu'il fixa intensément. Il sortie des légumes du frigo et les mit sur une planche à découper, Hisoka se rapprocha et pris appuie sur le bar, fixant ce que faisait le jeune chef, puis dit :

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner~

Kuroro regarda son amant puis répondit d'une traite :

-Je n'ai jamais cuisiner avant, mais ça ne dois pas être compliquer !

Sur ces mots, un bout de Tomate se mit à volé vers Hisoka, qui l'esquiva aussitôt. Kuroro avais couper la planche à découper et la tomate en un coup de couteau. Hisoka fut impressionné de voir la découpe parfaite de la planche à découper, mais aussi de la manière dont Kuroro découper la tomate, c'était anarchique et presque surnaturel. Hisoka pouffa de rire en voyant comment il arranger la tomate, il se déplaça jusque dans la cuisine. Le rouquin se mit à côté de Kuroro et le stoppa dans son massacre au couteau, sauvant ainsi ce qui rester de la pauvre tomate qui se faisait déchiqueté. Hisoka saisit le couteau, puis il dit un peu exaspéré :

-Laisse moi découper les légumes~

« Ce sera moins dangereux » pensa-t-il, puis Kuroro dit froidement :

-Parce que tu sais cuisiner toi ?

-Oui, et ma technique de découpe est mieux que la tienne, occupe toi d'autre chose.

C'est étonnant, mais Hisoka sais cuisiner. Kuroro se résigna et alla jusqu'au frigo, laissant ainsi son amant découper les légumes. Ce qui fut fait rapidement et surtout avec précision, le rouquin avais découper les légumes en moins de cinq minutes, à la fin il se retourna vers Kuroro pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le jeune chef rester devant le micro-onde. Intrigué, Hisoka se rapprocha et lui demanda :

-Tu fait cuire quoi ?

-Des œufs

-Une omelette au micro-onde ?

-Non des œufs durs !

-Des...

Hisoka ouvrir précipitamment la porte du micro-onde et fut profondément surpris d'y voir des œufs ENTIER, avec leurs coquilles. C'était une base en cuisine pourtant, même un enfant sais qu'il ne faut pas mettre un œuf dans un micro-onde aussi non il explose. Le magicien resta bloquer plusieurs seconde, il soupira et plaqua sa main sur son front, puis il se retourna et dit ironiquement :

-A la place de voler les capacités d'Hunter combattant, tu devrais voler les capacité en cuisine des Hunter Gourmet ça t'aiderais un peu... pour ta propre survie, tu es un vrai danger publique, c'est un mystère que tu te sois pas encore empoisonné toi même...

Kuroro demanda impassiblement :

-Pourquoi ? c'est pas comme ça qu'un œuf se cuit ?

Bien sur que ça ne se cuisait pas comme ça, c'était évidant pourtant. Un peu agacé Hisoka répondit :

-NON ! Sort de cette cuisine avant de tuer quelqu'un, t'es intelligent, mais la cuisine c'est pas fait pour toi !

Hisoka traîna Kuroro loin de la cuisine, aussi non ça deviendrais un vrai coupe gorge en sa présence, puis Kuroro lui demanda :

-On mangera quoi ?

-JE vais faire à manger. Tu reste bien sagement à côté et n'approche pas de cette cuisine.~

Kuroro sortit gentiment de la cuisine un peu forcer par Hisoka sois dit en passant, puis il alla s'asseoir au bar, il appuya sa tête sur sa main, fixant ainsi Hisoka en train de cuisiner. Il l'observa, c'était assez sexy de voir Hisoka ainsi derrière les fourneau, ça l'amuser intérieurement, il venais de découvrir quelques chose d'intéressant.

Le rouquin cuisiner tranquillement, mais les mèches de cheveux qui lui tomber devant ses cheveux le déranger. Il essayer de les mettre en arrière, mais ça ne tenais pas. Il se tourna vers Kuroro, il sentais son regard et ça le déranger un peu, surtout quand il cuisine, puis il dit avec un ton sournois :

-Kuroro~ tu ne fait rien donc tu pourrais me ramener quelques chose pour attacher mes cheveux ? Ça me gène de les avoir devant les yeux~

Kuroro ne dit rien, il se leva, puis se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain, tout en cherchant après quelques chose pour attacher les cheveux d'Hisoka. Il se dit qu'il avais enfin compris le mystère de « pourquoi Hisoka met toujours ses cheveux en arrière » c'est simplement parce qu'il n'aime pas avoir ses cheveux devant ses yeux, cette découverte le rendais joyeux intérieurement.

Le rouquin était enfin débarrasser du « gêneur », il continua donc sa petite cuisine, il n'y avais pas grand chose dans le frigo, donc il aviser avec ce qu'il avais.

Il se demandais ce qu'il fichais à cuisiner maintenant, il devais trouver un moyen pour se battre contre Kuroro, mais en même temps, il avais faim, et il ne pouvais pas se battre le ventre vide... et prendre son temps était une option qu'il avais choisit, histoire de s'amuser un peu, intérieurement il jubilé, l'excitation commencer à se faire sentir en lui...

Le jeune chef revint assez rapidement, il se rassit au bar.

Le rouquin se lava les mains avant de se rapprocher de Kuroro qui lui tendais le bras au dessus du bars, il regarda ce qu'il y avais dans sa main.

Hisoka regarda d'un air perplexe ce qui se trouver dans la main du jeune chef. Il pris ce qu'y si trouver soit des pinces à cheveux roses avec des petits lapin blanc en décoration et un élastique rouge avec une petite fleur. Le magicien resta muet quelques instant, se demandant « qu'es ce qu'il fabrique avec ces trucs de petites filles ? » Hisoka commencer à découvrir des choses assez étrange en ce qui concerne Kuroro. Hisoka regarda ensuite le jeune chef, et il ne préférais ne rien dire. Ne préférant même pas savoir pourquoi il avais ce genre de chose chez lui. Il attacha ses cheveux en arrière avec l'élastique, les mèches qui rester devant fut ensuite attaché avec les pinces roses. Étonnamment ça lui allais bien. Kuroro qui ne le lâcher pas du regard, commencer à éprouver un certain désir envers le magicien.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Kuroro ne pouvais plus attendre, il voulais toucher Hisoka, il se glissa doucement dans la cuisine. Il se mit doucement derrière son amant, puis il l'enlaça et il lui susura à l'oreille :

-Je sais ce que ressent un jeune marié en voyant sa femme cuisiner pour la première fois...c'est érotique.

Un gros bruit de couteau qui coupe quelques chose se fit entendre, et une sorte d'aura noire se dégagea du magicien, Kuroro s'éloigna alors instinctivement. Le rouquin se tourna vers Kuroro, un sourire narquois était affiché sur son visage, ses yeux était clos, puis il dit sarcastiquement :

-Tu à du courage pour me comparer à une femme alors que j'ai un couteau entre les mains~ Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester hors de la cuisine ?

Hisoka tenais un couteau, il rouvrir les yeux et lança un regard assassin. Son sourire narquois voulais clairement dire « reste ici et je te découpe!~ » Kuroro sortie en vitesse de la cuisine, il compris qu 'il ne devais pas rester ici.

Il repartis au bar, un sourire apparut sur son visage, il ne soupçonnais pas ce trait de caractères chez Hisoka. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, le rouquin paraissait plus doux, ses pulsions meurtrières semblaient moins présente.

Les bruits de cuisons se faisait entendre, puis une délicieuse odeur se dégager de la cuisine. Après une vingtaines de minute, Hisoka arriva avec deux assiette qu'il posa sur le bar, puis il dit joyeusement :

-Voilà !~

Kuroro fixa l'assiette un peu avec envie, c'était un « Omurice » il fut impressionner de voir ce plat, il était très réussit. Une autre compétence qu'il ne soupçonner pas. Hisoka fouilla un peu les tiroir, puis il sortie des couverts, avant de s'asseoir, et il entama son repas. Kuroro hésita avant de manger, puis enfin il en pris une fourchette et mangea, un sourire apparut sur son visage et il dit un peu avec étonnement :

-C'est délicieux~

Hisoka répondit fièrement :

-Bien sur ! J'ai toujours vécus seul, c'est normal que je sache au moins faire ça~

-Je suis tout de même impressionner que tu sache si bien cuisiner, surtout un plat femin...

Il fut interrompu par le regard assassin que lui lança Hisoka. Apparemment il n'aimais pas être comparais à une femme, ce regard c'était de la gêne ? Kuroro fixa son assiette et se retenu de rire, il trouver que c'était « mignon » , puis pour la troisième fois de la journée, son cœur pris une nouvelle fois une cadence étrange.

Ne pas savoir pourquoi commencer à l'agacer, il finis son assiette assez rapidement, puis il dit :

-Demain je vais essayer de cuisiner quelque chose !

Hisoka le foudroya du regard avant de répondre cyniquement :

-Tant que je serais ici, JE cuisinerais, tu pose pas un pied dans cette pièce, ce sera mon espace~

-c'est tout de même mon appartement !

-Oui, mais on est amants, on partage cet endroit, donc je fait de la cuisine mon endroit de prédilection~

Kuroro ne pu rien répondre à ça, Hisoka commencer à prendre les rennes du couple, ça l'amuser un peu. Mais il se ressaisit, il ne devais pas trop s'amuser de cette situation, il se leva, puis pris les assiette pour les laver.

Kuroro c'était assis sur le canapé attendant que le rouquin finissent. Une fois la vaisselle finis, Hisoka sortie de la cuisine, puis se dirigea vers le salon, il s'installa sur le fauteuil qui se situer en face de Kuroro, puis il le regarda. Le jeune chef et le rouquin se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une bonne demi-heure, aucun des deux ne savais quoi dire ou faire, en même temps vivre avec une personne c'était nouveau pour nos deux jeunes hommes, mais en plus en couple... pour Kuroro qui ne c'est jamais intéresser à un être humain avant, et qui veux entammer une relation de couple avec quelqu'un qui veux sa mort. Puis Hisoka qui était éviter par tout individu normalement constituer et qui donc n'a jamais eu de relation « sérieuse » avant. C'était du nouveau, pour du nouveau, le silence commencer à peser de plus en plus entre les deux amants, puis finalement après une autre demi-heure d'attente, Kuroro tapota la place à côté de lui puis dit :

-Viens !

Hisoka se leva, puis alla s'assoir à côté de Kuroro, mais en laissant un espace assez grand, puis il regarda devant lui, ne disant rien. Kuroro se demander pourquoi Hisoka était aussi calme, il n'avais sortie aucune réplique cinglante depuis son arriver à l'appartement, et maintenant cette distance. Kuroro traduisit tout ça pour de la « timidité », ça l'attendrit. Il fallait comprendre Hisoka, il avais bien des émotions comme tout être humain, mais à sa manière.

Il se rapprocha du rouquin, puis lui fit appuyer sa tête contre son é jeune chef retira les pinces qui retenais les cheveux du rouquin, puis il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, et il les caressa. Hisoka n'étant pas habituer à cet élan de tendresse, se crispa aussitôt, mais c'était agréable, alors il se détendu assez vite.

Le silence était encore là, mais entre les jeunes hommes, un rapprochement physique faisait que ce silence était plus chaleureux, et enfin le rouquin dit sournoisement:

-Je ne suis pas un petit chat~

-Je sais !

-Alors arrête de toucher mes cheveux, ça me donne l'impression d'être un animal domestique !

-...

Kuroro lui attrapa les cheveux l'obligeant à basculer sa tête en arrière, puis il lui donna un baiser fougueux. Ce baiser fit frémir Hisoka, il y à pas à dire, Kuroro savais embrasser, il était légèrement brusque et ça plaisait au magicien, mais ça l'agacer tout autant. Il n'aimais pas être dominer ainsi. Le magicien prolongea le baiser avec tout autant de fougue. Les deux amants devenais de plus en plus chaud, Hisoka se faisait de nouveau dominer par Kuroro. Le rouquin tomber sous extase juste avec ce baiser.

Le jeune chef rompu le baiser, et observa le visage de son amant, c'était si sexy qu'il avais du mal à se retenir.

Hisoka affichais un visage de pur aise, il était sonné par ce baiser. C'était la première fois que ça lui arriver, et ça portait sur ses nerfs.

Kuroro vint lui susurra à l'oreille :

-va prendre une douche, ce soir on va s'amuser~

Ces paroles eu pour effet de faire rougir Hisoka, ce qui était en sois choquant, Kuroro ne soupçonnais pas qu'il puissent avoir ce genre d'expression. Le magicien se ressaisit et chopa par le col Kuroro et lui dit moqueusement :

-Oui, on va s'amuser, car ce soir je prend ma revanche~

Il se leva et pris la direction de la salle de bain, après avoir entendu la porte claqué. Kuroro pouffa de rire et dit tout bas :

-On verra bien !

La lutte venais juste de commencer dans cet appartement, le jeu de « qui allais être manger le premier par l'autre » venais de commencer, mais la petit vie de couple de nos deux lascars venais juste de commencer et réserver bien des surprises.

**Fu fu fu! Je réserve quelques surprise au chapitre suivant, je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup à écrire cette fanfic, et je suis contente de voir qu'elle plais~**

**Le chapitre qui suivra sera dédicacé pour ma meilleur amie, il y aura quelques chose qui lui plaira dedans :3**


	6. A deux sous la douche

**Voilà le chapitre 6!**

**Je le dédicace pour Death Kaidda, une scène de la salle de bain, juste pour toi, bien comme tu les aimes XD**

**Je me suis lacher sur celle-ci fu fu fu~**

Le début de la colocation promettais pour la suite, c'est ce que se dit Hisoka en entrant dans la salle de bain. Tout en se déshabillant, il repensa à la manière dont Kuroro avait découpé cette pauvre tomate, ça le fit pouffé de rire, puis son coeur se compressa. Il posa sa main sur son torse et se demanda s'il était malade, il resserra sa main, puis il se frappa les joues avant de continuer à retirer ses vêtements.

Il ne lui rester plus que le boxer à enlever, ce qu'il fit rapidement. En allant jusqu'à la douche, le magicien remarqua qu'il y avait une glace en pied sur le mur, il se rapprocha pour se regarder de plus près. Oui, Hisoka étant assez narcissique, il aimer se voir constamment, tout ce qui peut refléter son image est digne d'intérêt pour lui, même une petite cuillère.

En regardant son corps de plus près, il fut fasciné par le nombre de traces rouges qui parcourait son corps, aucune parcelle de peau n'avait été oublié. Celle qui attira son attention et qui l'amuser le plus, c'était celle qui se trouver autour de son cou.

La marque de la main de Kuroro était encore bien présente, le rouquin repensa à la manière dont celui-ci avais faillit le tuer, le manque d'air et les multiples de sensations qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment-là. Se souvenir de cette expérience l'excita un peu et le fit jubiler.

Puis il remarqua une blessure un peu moins intéressante, celle que Nobunaga lui avais faite sur la joue droite.

Une petite entaille, quelques peu dérangeante, en plus il ne pouvait pas utiliser la « texture trompeuse » pour cacher cela et il n'avait pas de fond de teint sous la main. Le magicien soupira, puis pris la direction de la douche, c'était une douche de style italienne, assez jolie et sympathique.

Hisoka pénétra dans la douche, il actionna le mitigeur pour faire couler l'eau. Étant un peu frileux, le rouquin aimer prendre des douches bien chaudes, la buée commencer peu à peu à recouvrir la glace et de la vapeur envahissez la salle de bain.

Sentir l'eau sur sa peau faisait du bien à notre magicien, il faut dire, il adore prendre soin de lui et de son corps, même si parfois il en sacrifie quelques morceaux pour s'amuser, comme on l'avais déjà vu dans la tour céleste contre... comment il s'appelait déjà ? De toutes manières Hisoka avait oublié non seulement son nom, mais aussi son visage et son existence. C'était juste pour vous dire le degrés d'inconscience qui touchait ce magicien fourbe.

L'eau coulée depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes, la « petite » douche devenais un peu longue, mais Hisoka adore prendre des douches et à tendance à oublier le temps qu'il peut passer dedans.

Il oublia même un peu l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis quelque chose effleura son torse ce qui le fit frémir aussitôt. Le magicien n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, deux bras virent l'enlacer et il sentis un baiser dans son cou. Il tourna la tête et vit la chevelure brune de son amant, puis il dit sur un ton amusé :

-Tu n'en pouvais plus de m'attendre ?

Kuroro répondit à l'oreille du magicien d'une voix étonnamment suave :

-Tu n'en pouvais plus de m'attendre ?

Kuroro répondit à l'oreille du magicien d'une voix étonnamment suave :

-Exactement

Le rouquin ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et rougit légèrement, il se défit des bras du jeune chef et se tourna vers lui. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du voleur et remarqua que celui-ci était lui aussi nu et il pouffa de rire et dit :

-Tu comptais prendre ta douche avec moi~

Le jeune chef acquiesça de la tête, puis embrassa son amant. Il enlaça à son tour le magicien, le regardant avec les yeux ampli de désir, puis ses mains descendirent dangereusement vers le bas du dos de son amant, puis il s'arrêta.

Une des mains qui se situait sur le dos d'Hisoka arriva sous son menton, le jeune chef avais le visage de son amant devant le siens et il le fixa longuement avant de dire :

-Nobunaga t'a bien arrangé, tu as mal ?

Hisoka fut choqué de cette question, il s'inquiétait pour lui ? C'était assez étonnant, puis il éclata de rire avant de répondre ironiquement :

-Mes fesses me font plus mal que ma joue~

Il fixa quelques instants le jeune chef, puis il lui saisit la main :

-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de cette blessure~

Kuroro regarda sa main, sa plaie était ouverte, mais commencer déjà à cicatriser et dit impassiblement :

-ça guérira tout seul.

Il s'avança pour embrasser le rouquin, qui l'esquiva et dit sur un ton sérieux :

-Soigne ça tout de suite, tu ne pose pas cette main sur moi~

Sont sourire était clairement catégorique là-dessus, Kuroro lâcha donc à contrecoeur le rouquin, puis il alla jusqu'à une armoire pour en sortir une petite boite qui contenait des premiers soins, il s'assit sur un tabouret et commença les premiers soin.

Hisoka ferma le mitigeur et s'appuya contre le mur pour regarder Kuroro faire, ce qui l'amusa un peu, il réfléchit donc à un moyen de soumettre le voleur.

Kuroro se mit du désinfectant et une compresse et il sortie un bandage, qu'il commença à faire... mais il n'arriva pas à bien le mettre, il galéré un peu et recommença plusieurs fois.

Au bout de six fois, il leva la tête vers Hisoka et dit sur un ton monocorde :

-Je n'y arrive pas!

Hisoka mit sa main sur son front et pouffa de rire, c'était affligeant à croire que Kuroro était juste intelligent et pour le reste c'était le néant. Le rouquin soupira et s'approcha , il s'accroupit devant Kuroro et saisit le bandage.

Le magicien, fit le bandage assez rapidement et tout en le faisant, il dit :

-Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ?

Sur ses mots il finit de bander son poignet, puis Kuroro lui saisit le poignet et dit :

-Tu a raison !

Un sourire vint alors à son visage, Hisoka, lui ne souriais pas, il essayait de dégager sa main, mais sans succès. Le magicien demanda un peu agressivement, essayant de garder son visage fourbe :

-Pourquoi ?

Kuroro le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit sur un ton assez doux :

-Je voulais que tu me fasse un bandage avec amour !

-A...Avec amour ?

Hisoka n'en revenais pas de ce que le jeune chef venais de dire, il pris ça pour une mauvaise blague, il allait le frapper, mais il n'eut pas le temps.

Kuroro saisit l'autre main du rouquin, serrant ses poignets avec fermeté, il rapprocha son visage de l'oreille de son amant et dit sur un ton sexy :

-J'avais aussi autre chose en tête !

Sur ses mots, Hisoka sentit quelque chose entouré ses poignets, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de Kuroro, qui tomba du tabouret sur lequel il était assis.

Hisoka regarda ses poignets, ils était lié avec un bandage et malheureusement pour lui, le voleur savait faire un peu trop bien les bandages. Le rouquin tenta de se défaire de ses liens, mais c'était trop bien ficelé. Il se tourna vers Kuroro et tendit ses bras vers lui et dit avec un sourire narquois :

-Détache-moi tout de suite !~

Kuroro se leva et se rapprocha d'Hisoka, qui se méfiait de lui et recula d'un pas. Le brun attrapa les mains liées de son amant et les embrassa avant de dire perversement :

-Je ne le ferais pas ! c'est plus érotique comme ça~

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hisoka de protester, il le plaqua contre le mur de la douche, passa sa jambe entre celles de son amant et vint lui voler un baiser.

Hisoka ne voulais pas être dominé ainsi, il poussa Kuroro de toutes ses forces, mais celui-ci rester contre lui, il était plus fort.

Le jeune chef attrapa les jambes de son amant pour le faire glisser au sol, tout en les écartant. Il se glissa contre lui. Il l'accompagna en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Une fois le baiser finis, Hisoka pesta :

-Je ne peux pas prendre ma revanche les mains liées, détache moi !

Il était assez furieux, c'était bien la première fois qu'Hisoka montrer ses vrais émotions, sans se cacher derrière un sourire moqueur. Cela faisait plaisir au jeune chef, mais il ne devait pas trop s'attarder sur cette adorable découverte, il devait maîtriser le fauve avant qu'il ne se défende vraiment. Le jeune chef fit glisser une de ses mains vers les fesses du rouquin, tandis que l'autre main se frayé un chemin pour titiller un des adorables tétons de son cher et tendre. Hisoka frémit sous ses mains, puis il sentit la main de Kuroro sur une de ses fesses. Se souvenant de sa douleur dans le dos, il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience et puis être dominé ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme la dernière fois, il donna un coup de pied dans le menton de Kuroro dans l'idée de le faire tomber, mais celui-ci resta en position, seul sa tête bougea regardant le plafond. Hisoka poussa fort avec son pied, mais le jeune chef fit descendre un de ses doigts vers la partie intime de son amant, lui faisant pousser un léger cris de surprise.

Hisoka ne descendit pourtant pas sa jambe, « il est très souple » c'est ce que se dit Kuroro, il jeta ensuite un oeil vers son amant et en voyant le visage déterminé qu'il tiré est la position qu'il avait la seule penser qui lui traversa l'esprit fut « Jolie vu ».

Le jeune chef déplaça sa main qui se trouvait sur le torse de son amant et lui attrapa la jambe. Hisoka voulut lui donner un coup de pied, mais Kuroro tenais fermement sa jambe, qu'il posa sur sa propre épaule et embrassa la cheville de son amant. Kuroro se mit à donner une multitude de baiser sur la jambe sur rouquin, qui frémissait à chaque fois qu'il sentait les lèvres du beau brun sur sa peau, l'excitation commencer à se faire sentir en lui. Le jeune chef descendit, il passa de la cheville au mollet et ensuite au genou, puis à la cuisse et enfin à l'intérieur de la cuisse, aucun centimètre de peau n'avait été oublié. Le brun ténébreux, regarder avec un désir profond son amant tout en le couvrant de baiser, ce qui eut pour effet d'attiser encore plus l'excitation du rouquin, qui commencer à céder face à ce regard qui ne désirait que lui.

Kuroro voulait prendre son temps, il arriva enfin à une partie du corps de son amant qui l'intéressait fortement, il voulait s'amuser un peu avec.

Il remarqua que cette « partie » était déjà dressé, avec son doigt, Kuroro toucha le membre du rouquin, qui trembla de plaisir et laissa échapper un soupire d'aise au contacte du doigt sur sa verge.

Un vilain sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kuroro qui se lécha les lèvres et dit sur un ton d'amusement :

-Tu es excité juste avec des baiser ?

Hisoka ne répondit rien, il resta silencieux détournant le regard. Kuroro traduisit ceci pour de la « honte » c'était vraiment « adorable », à cette penser, son coeur se mit de nouveau à battre bizarrement, puis il sentit un grand désir monter en lui. Il voulait prendre Hisoka et le voir gémir de plaisir. Il voulait le torturer d'une façon délicieuse, il prit en main le membre de son amant, qui se retenu de gémir.

Le jeune chef approcha son visage de la verge si fièrement dressé, puis donna un coup de langue dessus, Hisoka sursauta ne se doutant pas de ce qui se passait.

Le magicien regarda alors en direction de son amant, qui donna plusieurs coups de langues sur le membre. Hisoka rougit instantanément jusqu'au oreille, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ça. Il plaqua ses mains sur le front de Kuroro, il céda et dit paniquer :

-MAIS ! Arrête !

Kuroro regarda alors le visage de son amant et fut pétrifié. L'expression qu'afficher Hisoka était délectable, sont visage montrer une abdiquation, une gêne intense, mais aussi un plaisir inexprimable, c'était mortellement sexy.

Le coeur de Kuroro loupa un battement en voyant cette expression si tentante, si belle. Le jeune chef ne pouvais plus patienter, il se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il voulait arriver à ses fins sont visage devint totalement pervers. Il poussa les mains d'Hisoka et se pencha sur le membre, qu'il prit rapidement en bouche.

Le jeune chef joua avec sa langue sur la verge de son amant, tout en faisant des va et viens extrêmement lent pour faire durer le plaisir et torturer ainsi son amant.

Hisoka n'avais jamais senti quelque chose de si étrange et de si délicieux, la langue qui parcourait sa verge le rendait fou, puis après quelques secondes, il gémit de plaisir et dit en haletant :

-Aaaah...aah.. Kuro...Kuroro st...stop !

Hisoka était trop sensible et ressentait tout de manière extrêmement précise, Kuroro accéléra les va et viens avec sa bouche, puis regarda son amant. L'expression d'Hisoka était magnifique, il cédait sous le plaisir, la langue chaude de son amant lui faisait tourner la tête oubliant même sa « revanche », tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était le plaisir.

Hisoka ne pouvais plus tenir, le plaisir était trop intense, il jouit dans la bouche du jeune chef. Kuroro se releva et avala le liquide acre, il se lécha les lèvres et sourit perversement en voyant son amant, respirant difficilement, les yeux dans le vague.

Le beau brun caressa les cheveux du rouquin, il était vraiment trop sexy. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son amant et dit :

-ça t'a plu ?

Hisoka n'avais pas la force de répondre, il acquiesça juste de la tête, ce qui fit jubiler Kuroro.

Il attrapa la pommade qui se trouvait dans la boite des premiers soin, il allait préparer correctement son amant. Il mit un peu de pommade sur un de ses doigts et pénétra l'intimité de son amant. Kuroro avait à peine mis un doigt, qu'Hisoka banda à nouveau, ce qui eut don d'amuser le jeune chef. Il passa un deuxième doigts rapidement, Hisoka était plus détendu, sûrement à cause de la veille. A l'intérieur de lui, c'était doux et lisse, Kuroro ne pouvais plus attendre longtemps , il était concentré sur sa « tâche », puis il sentit autour de son cou les bras d'Hisoka, il le regard et celui-ci afficher un regard suppliant et il dit faiblement :

-Vite...

Toute raison s'envola de Kuroro, il se leva, soulevant son amant par la force de ses bras, le maintenant fermement contre le mur et il le pénétra violemment. Hisoka cria de plaisir, tandis que Kuroro entama une série de va et viens vigoureux, les peaux des amants était mouillé est glissante, la proximité les rendait encore plus chaudes.

Le rouquin s'agrippait au cou de son amant, il hurlait carrément de plaisir. Face à ses cris, Kuroro renchérit en donnant des coups plus bestiaux. Hisoka avait du mal à respirer, son coeur s'emballer, le plaisir l'inondé entièrement, il griffa le dos de Kuroro en s'agrippant trop fort à lui. En quête de souffle, le magicien bascula la tête en arrière, ses yeux étaient mis clos, des larmes de plaisirs et de douleurs commencer à apparaître à ses yeux.

Le jeune chef quant à lui perdais totalement le contrôle, il mordit le cou du rouquin, il le lâcha est la marque de ses dents était bien présente, cette marque était un signe pour dire « il m'appartient ». Les va et viens s'accélérèrent, Hisoka arriva à saturation il ne pu se retenir et jouit, sa tête bascula ensuite sur l'épaule de son amant. L'anneau de chair, se resserra sur la verge de Kuroro, qui lui aussi commencer à céder face au plaisir, il jouit à son tour.

C'était intense, le jeune chef appuya sa tête contre celle de son amant et il se laissa tomber doucement au sol. Il était essouffler, il reprenait son souffle avec difficulté, puis il caressa la tête de son amant.

Hisoka ne disait pas un mot, après avoir repris son souffle, le jeune chef demanda :

-On recommence ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, Hisoka ne bougea même pas. Kuroro regarda alors le visage de son amant et il vit qu'il était évanoui, le plaisir avait été tel, qu'il avait perdu conscience.

Voir son amant ainsi fit sourire Kuroro, ça l'attendrissait, mais il se rendit compte, qu'Hisoka était peut-être plus fragile qu'il ne le pensait et il se dit qu'il devrait faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

Le beau brun se leva avec quelques difficultées, et porta Hisoka comme une princesse jusqu'au lit, il lui détacha les mains.

Maintenant, il était totalement sans défense, son visage était sereins, Kuroro resta quelques instants à le regarder, caressant son visage.

Puis après quelques minutes, il se décida enfin à s'occuper de lui comme il fallait, il ramena une bassine d'eau et un gants et lava son amant, il n'oublia aucune partie de ce corps si « précieux » à ses yeux...précieux ? En quoi était-il précieux pour lui. Kuroro ne savais pas trop pourquoi cette penser était arrivé à son esprit et son coeur se serra de nouveau.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais ce n'était pas le temps de réfléchir, il devait couvrir le corps d'Hisoka, il ne fallait pas qu'il attrape froid, il ramena un pyjama blanc qu'il fit enfiler à son amant avant de le mettre sous les couvertures.

Kuroro étant attentionné avec un être humain, c'était assez étrange en soit qu'il ai un amant, mais se conduire comme tel c'était surnaturel... Enfin, il rejoignit Hisoka dans le lit, il s'allongea près de lui. Le jeune chef enlaça tendrement son amant avant de s'endormir.

La nuit fut apaisante pour le voleur, il se leva vers 10h, il sortie du lit tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller son amant, puis il s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Le magicien se réveilla très, très difficilement, il ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il mit sa main sur son crane encore un peu l'esprit dans le vague, il essayait de remettre en place ses souvenirs, mais pas moyen. Il tenta se s'asseoir, mais une douleur vive se fit sentir au niveau de ses reins, un cri de douleurs se fit entendre dans la chambre.

Cette douleur lui remit les idées en place, puis la honte l'envahit... Il s'était laissé aller au plaisir plutôt que de soumettre Kuroro, c'était lui qui s'était fait soumettre. Hisoka se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se détestant d'avoir autant aimé ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour atterrir dans le lit, avec un Pyjama... c'était Kuroro ? À cette penser, il rougit. Puis il fut choqué de rougir et il se dit « Bon sang, je réagis comme une jeune fille en mal d'amour, ça va pas ça ». Le rouquin avait perdu son visage narquois et sont sourire moqueur, même son regard assassin avait disparus... Il était méconnaissable, à croire que ses pulsions meurtrières se dissiper quand il faisait l'amour.

Une douleur é la clavicule le rappela à l'ordre, le rouquin se toucha le cou et sentit une blessure, il saisit le miroir qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et regarda son cou dedans. La stupeur l'envahit et il dit :

-Une...une morsure ?

Alors, un sourire narquois vint à ses lèvres et il se mit à rigoler, il voulait « manger » Kuroro, mais au final c'était lui qui s'était fait « Manger » et littéralement en plus.

Il fut coupé dans son fou rire par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit, Kuroro passa sa tête et dit froidement, mais avec une pointe de soulagement :

-Tu es enfin réveillé.

Hisoka sourit et dit sur un ton narquois:

-Je n'allais pas mourir d'extase~

-On ne sais jamais.

Kuroro entra dans la chambre, puis s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Hisoka, étrangement, celui-ci baissa sa garde. Le jeune chef lui caressa le visage, un doux sourire vint illuminer son visage. Face à ce visage souriant, le coeur d'Hisoka trembla et celui-ci se questionna, se demandant s'il était réellement malade.

Kuroro n'avait pas remarqué ce changementet il dit sur un ton monocorde :

-pendant que tu dormais, je suis parti te chercher des vêtements et de la nourriture... je t'ai aussi amené ça !

Le jeune chef posa un paquet sur les genoux du magicien, celui-ci eu un mauvais pressentiment. Le rouquin pris le sac, il l'ouvrir et jeta un oeil dedans, puis resta pétrifier, il prit qu'il y avait dedans et le déplia, c'était un tablier... un magnifique tablier de cuisine ROSE BONBON, avec de petit coeur.

Hisoka resta totalement pétrifier, qu'es-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Il tourna doucement sa tête vers son amant et demanda avec une voix rauque :

-Qu'es-ce que c'est?~

-Comme tu as dit que tu ferais la cuisine, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un tablier!

-ah ! Je vois~ et pourquoi ce rose ?

Kuroro sourit et dit :

-Parce que cette couleur te va bien et j'ai envie de te voir cuisiner là dedans !

« Un fétichiste du rose, je suis tombé sur un fétichiste... » Hisoka afficha son visage fourbe habituel, mais intérieurement, c'était un volcan qui venait d'exploser, il saisit les sangles qui servaient à attacher le tablier dans le dos et il les enroula autour du cou de Kuroro et dit :

-Chéri~

-Oui ?

-Je vais te tuer!~

Hisoka resserra à fond sur les sangles, il voulait que Kuroro meurt avec son fétichisme à la noix. Mais le jeune chef saisit les sangles, ce qui lui sauva la vie, il se tourna vers Hisoka et dit calmement :

-Je suis sûr que ça t'ira, aller essai~

-Non~

Kuroro se rapprocha dangereusement de son amant, qui voulut sortir du lit, mais se cassa la figure par terre, il ne pouvait pas marcher. Le jeune chef lui enfila de force le tablier, faisant un noeud impossible à détacher du moins par le rouquin. Puis il le regarda et dit finalement comme si c'était une évidence :

-mh ! Je le savais, ça te va bien !

Hisoka était accablé, il voulait tuer cet homme plus que tout maintenant, mais pas seulement parce qu'il est fort, mais parce qu'il lui tape sur le système. Mais en même temps, voir le visage heureux de son amant, lui procurer une sensation étrange dans la poitrine, ce qui amoindrit son envie de meurtre. Le rouquin soupira et dit :

-Bon tu as finis ? Tu peux me remettre dans le lit ?

Kuroro s'exécuta, il souleva Hisoka et le posa sur le lit, il lui retira le tablier, puis dit :

-je vais te cuisiner quelque chose !

-Non ! Commande plutôt, commande!~

Hisoka ne voulais pas y laisser sa peau, pas avant Kuroro en tout cas. Il le fusilla du regard, affichant un sourire sévère, mais catégorique, ce qui fit comprendre à Kuroro qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il aille contre ce que lui disait son amant, il sortie silencieusement de la chambre laissant ainsi Hisoka seul.

Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur le lit, se disant qu'il s'était foutu dans un sacré bordel. Cela allait devenir de plus en plus délirant de jours en jours.

Et par la suite, les disputes de couples, risquer d'être assez particulière.

**Hop!**

**Voilà, comme vous le voyez, il y à une petit évolution au niveau des caractères des personnages, c'est fait exprès. **

**Sur ce chapitre, j'ai voulut que ces deux personnages s'apprivoise un peu et découvre des choses que d'autres n'ont pas vu...**

**Je m'imagine Kuroro et Hisoka comme ça :3**

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais sortir le chapitre 7, mais il y aura plus d'action dedans... parce que l'amour c'est bien beau, mais de l'action, des quiproquos et surtout des ennuis c'est bien mieux, et je pense que vous avez remarquez, mais nos deux lascars sont amoureux, mais il ne l'on pas encore remarquer (et oui, ces deux là son pas très douer au niveau des relations sociale faut les comprendre)XD **

**Et j'ai ma petite idée de comment ils vont se rendre compte de leurs sentiments, et ce sera assez marrant fu fu fu~**

**Aussi, je prévois pleins de connerie comme le coup de l'œuf dans le chapitre 5!**

**Bref, je remercie les personnes qui suivent ma fanfic et qui me laisse régulièrement des commentaires, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et ça m'encourage à donner le meilleur de moi même pour écrire cette fanfic.**


End file.
